Haunted Past
by SaffronAngel
Summary: Challenge fic. Read on to find out more.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: These characters are not mine, with the exception of Catherine Elizabeth Frasier.

SUMMARY: Janet and Daniel dated while the two were in high school. Before graduation, Daniel went to another family. Years later, the two of them meet up again at the SGC.

FEEDBACK: I thrive on it. The more I get, the more I write. Of course, that doesn't mean I won't write if I don't get reviews. It just means that I write faster with them.

A/N: This is a challenge response. It's actually a cross challenge for two separate challenges posted on the Daniel/Janet Challenge Archive. The first one deals with Daniel and Janet knowing each other before the SGC. The second one deals with Janet's death. It involves the fact that Janet's body wasn't brought back from the planet. What if Janet's not dead anymore? What if she was put in a sarcophagus? What if, after that, she was turned? Maybe she could be, maybe not. If she was, could Daniel (or all of SG1 for that matter) save her?

* * *

The seventeen-year-old girl held her stomach as she knelt beside the toilet. She was throwing up again. 'What's wrong with me? Why am I so sick?'

She thought back to the way Daniel had held her after they had made love just three weeks earlier.

_ **Flashback **_

_Daniel and Janet lay on his bed, naked. Her head was nestled on his chest. "Daniel, I have to go home." Even at seventeen, her parents imposed a strict curfew._

"_I know." Neither one wanted to move._

"_I really have to go. My parents –"_

_She scooted to the edge of the bed and reached down for her discarded clothes on the floor._

_  
"I just want to make sure. No regrets?" He looked at her hopefully as she straightened her shirt._

_Leaning over to kiss him, she smiled. "No regrets. You?"_

"_Never. I love you. Janet, will you marry me?"_

_She gasped, never having expected this. "Daniel, we're only seventeen." Seeing the crestfallen look on his face, she hurried on. "Just give me a few days to think. I mean, it's not like we could right now anyway. And my life is changing so fast right now that I just need a few days to think." She felt tears burn her eyes at the thought that she might have just hurt him after how tender and gentle he had been with her._

_Daniel saw the tears well up in her eyes and stepped over toward her. "Janet, you can have all the time you need. I just want you to know that I love you and want to be with you always."_

_He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed one last time before leading her out of his house and across the street to her own._

_ **Flashback ends** _

A knock at the bathroom door startled the young woman out of her reverie.

"Janet? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom." Janet rinsed her mouth and opened the bathroom door.

"I want to set up an appointment for you. You've been sick every morning for the past two weeks."

"I know. And I'll go if you want me to. But I want to talk to you about something first."

Annabeth Frasier ran a hand through her red hair and sighed. Somehow, she had always known that this moment would come. She had suspected that her daughter was having sex. She was afraid that she knew exactly what Janet was going to say.

She nodded and gestured for her daughter to lead the way to her bedroom.

* * *

"Oh, baby. I know that you didn't mean to do anything wrong, but do you realize that you could be …?"

"I could be what? Pregnant? I thought about that. But, Mom, Daniel wouldn't leave me like that. Not if he had a choice in the matter."

"But he's gone, sweetheart. You said yourself that, when you went over there last week, they told you that his grandfather had picked him up for the summer already and they couldn't give you his address or phone number."

"But that wasn't by his choice, Mom!" Janet wanted to defend Daniel. She was confident that he would never have left if he'd had even a hint that she would need him.

"Well, let's just figure out if you're pregnant or not. Then we'll worry about how to tell your father and how to find Daniel."

* * *

"Rick, don't yell at her. She's been crying ever since we got back from the doctor's office." Her mother's voice told her that Dad was home and he knew that she was pregnant.

"I'll do what I have to. She needs to understand that…" Just then, Richard Frasier walked into his daughter's room.

Janet was sitting on her bed, tears streaming down her face. Her hands were carefully cradling the only picture she had of herself and Daniel together.

They had been walking in the park and asked someone to take the picture of her sitting on a swing with him standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders. She had been so happy that day.

That day would live forever in her memory as one of the happiest days of her life. Only to be followed by this one as one of the worst.

"Daddy, Daniel never wanted to hurt me. He's been in and out of foster homes for years. They shipped him off. He would want to be here for me now. I know it." The tears came harder now. She saw the look that crossed her father's face as he realized that his daughter had never intended to do anything wrong.

He sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Janet. "Baby, you should know that I'm not mad. Disappointed, yes. But not mad. I know that you never intended for this to happen this way. But, Janet, how are you going to raise this baby?"

"I know I'm not old enough to be able to take care of a baby." Then, a thought hit her. "What if I let Rachel and David across the street adopt the baby? They want a baby and can't have one. Maybe I could go out to grandma's long enough to have the baby and then let them adopt it. I won't even see it when it's born, I swear."

"Do you really think that you could do that, Janet? It's not easy to give up a baby." Her mother was worried. But if she could go through with this, it would solve several problems. Rachel and David Linthrop had been trying to have a baby for years and had not yet been successful. They would love the chance to take care of this baby. But, if Janet changed her mind, it would crush them.

"I can do it, Mom. I know I can. I know that I'm not in any shape to raise a baby. I can barely take care of myself let alone a baby."

"Are you sure, Janet? Once we set things in motion to do this, you won't be able to back out of it. If you say yes, I'll go downstairs and call the lawyer to set up a meeting so that we can discuss this with the Linthrops." Her father was watching her closely.

"I'll do it. I can't raise the baby on my own and it wouldn't be fair to expect you and Mom to do it for me. You did your job."

"Okay. I'll go call Mr. Cline. We'll get the procedure started."

* * *

Daniel was sitting in a hotel room in England looking up at the stars and wishing that he was with Janet. He hadn't stopped thinking about her since he left. His grandfather had picked him up early for the summer.

Nicholas had been on his way to a very important dig when he stopped to pick up his grandson. He hadn't had time to let Daniel call Janet and now he didn't want Daniel making long distance phone calls to the States.

'Janet, I miss you so much.' Daniel was holding the same picture that the stranger had taken in the park that brought Janet so much courage and strength. He wished that just this one summer, Nick had skipped taking him along to teach him about archeology and the past.

* * *

Sitting in Mr. Cline's office three days later, Janet was nervous. The Linthrops hadn't arrived yet but she was sure they would agree to adopt the baby.

Richard was proud of his daughter. He sat there holding her hand as they waited for Rachel and David Linthrop.

"Are you still sure that this is what you want to do?"

"I'm sure, Daddy." She gave her father a frightened smile.

Just then, the couple from across the street walked into the office. They shook hands with Janet, her father, and the lawyer at the desk. "Mr. and Mrs. Linthrop, Janet and her father have a business deal for you."

Janet spoke up at that point. "Rachel. David. I know that the two of you want a baby and you haven't been able to have one yet. I just recently found out that I'm pregnant. I know that I'm not old enough to raise a baby on my own. I wanted to know if you would like to adopt my baby when it's born."

Richard looked at his daughter in amazement. She had just taken charge of the meeting with a short but determined speech. He looked at his neighbors' faces. They were amazed that this seventeen-year-old had shown such maturity.

Rachel Linthrop stood up. She walked up to Janet with an understanding smile on her face. "Janet, you have made a very mature decision. I think I can speak for both David and I when we say that we would be honored to adopt your baby."

David nodded. "But for the moment, if you wouldn't mind waiting outside, we have to discuss the terms of the arrangement."

Rachel took Janet's hand. "How about if I take you to lunch while the guys discuss this whole thing? It'll just be you and me."

Janet smiled up at her neighbor. She felt a huge weight taken off her shoulders. "Thank you. I am a little hungry."

"You should be. You haven't eaten very much since we found out," her father scolded. He had been trying to get her to eat more every day so that she wouldn't hurt the baby.

"Then, let's go."

Rachel and Janet walked out of the office and headed for a local restaurant.

* * *

That night, Rachel and David Linthrop lay next to each other in bed and talked about the arrangement they had come to with the Frasiers.

"I think it's a good idea that we insisted that Janet be able to visit the baby. It's a good thing that her father agreed with us about telling the baby about being adopted and who his or her real mother is. I want Janet to be part of the baby's life. I think it'll be good for her."

"David, I'm so happy that I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight."

David's emotions mirrored his wife's. They already loved Janet as much as they would their own child and now she could actually be considered a part of their family as much as her own.

"I know, sweetheart." He pulled his wife in close with her head cradled on his chest. "I know."

* * *

Janet was happy in her bed as well. Even though they hadn't been able to find Daniel, they had solved the problem. They had settled the details of the arrangement quickly enough.

No one was happier than she was to have this whole thing settled. She just wished that she could see Daniel. She got out of her bed and picked up the picture off her dresser before sitting down next to her window.

"I miss you, Daniel. I wish you would just call me."

Little did she know how long it would be before she saw Daniel again or how much her life would have changed before that happened.

* * *

A little more than eight months later, Janet lay in a hospital bed giving birth. She was crying with the pain and trying to be strong. Rachel Linthrop and Annabeth stood next to the young woman. "You're doing fine. Just fine, Janet. I'm so proud of you." Annabeth wiped her daughter's forehead. She really was proud of Janet. The teenager hadn't complained once about the pregnancy, even in the heat of summer.

As they heard the first cry of the baby, Janet collapsed against the pillows behind her. "How's the baby?" She heard the anxiety in Rachel's voice.

"A beautiful little girl. You should all be proud."

"I couldn't be prouder. Not if it was my own daughter."

"Thank you, Rachel. Is she really beautiful?"

"She is, Janet. She's gorgeous. Would you like to hold her for a bit?"

"May I?" Janet was really tired but she wanted to hold the baby that she had carried in her body for the past eight and a half months. Rachel gently placed the baby in Janet's arms. "What are you going to name her?"

"We thought Catherine Elizabeth would be good. What do you think, Janet?"

"Hello, Catherine Elizabeth Linthrop. Welcome to the world."

Janet was happy. She would be allowed to be a part of this little girl's life. She would be allowed to be a 'co-mommy' so to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: These characters are not mine, with the exception of Catherine Elizabeth Frasier.

SUMMARY: Janet and Daniel had dated while they were in high school as seniors. Just before graduation, Nick (Daniel's grandfather) picked Daniel up to spend the summer with him as an intern of sorts (I know, screwing with the canon. Deal with it.). Janet gave birth to Daniel's daughter. Her neighbors across the street adopted the baby but are allowing Janet to be a "co-mommy" so to speak.

FEEDBACK: I thrive on it. The more I get, the more I write. Of course, that doesn't mean I won't write if I don't get reviews. It just means that I write faster with them.

A/N: This is a challenge response. It's actually a cross challenge for two separate challenges posted on the Daniel/Janet Challenge Archive. The first one deals with Daniel and Janet knowing each other before the SGC. The second one deals with Janet's death. It involves the fact that Janet's body wasn't brought back from the planet. What if Janet's not dead anymore? What if she was put in a sarcophagus? What if, after that, she was turned? Maybe she could be, maybe not. If she was, could Daniel (or all of SG1 for that matter) save her?

* * *

Janet missed Daniel a great deal for the next few months following Cat's birth. She could look into her baby's eyes and see that beautiful blue of Daniel's eyes looking back at her. 

There were times when she would hand Cat to Rachel in tears because the baby looked just like her father. Those were the times when Rachel would feel her heart breaking. She would curse Daniel and his grandfather in her mind.

Sometimes, Janet would look over at Rachel and somehow know what was going through the young woman's mind because she would give her a look that said, 'Don't blame him. Please don't blame him.'

Rachel couldn't believe how loyal Janet still was to Daniel. In all honesty, the girl hadn't heard from him in over a year and yet she wouldn't let anyone say anything bad about him.

Janet had enrolled in the premed program at a college not too far from home. She didn't want to be very far from Cat. She didn't want to miss any of her little girl's growing up.

She was home for Cat's first steps, first words, and first teeth. She missed a few milestones but for the most part she watched Cat grow up and was there when they found out just how intelligent she was.

* * *

Daniel spent many nights in Egypt wishing he was back home in the States with Janet. He missed her so badly that he wanted to tell his grandfather just what he could do with all the translations and hieroglyphs that he had Daniel working on.

"Nick, can't I just call her once? I think I've worked hard enough to pay for several long-distance phone calls."

"Daniel, we still have a lot of work to do here. I need to get these things translated before anyone can go any farther into the ruins. We need to find out if there are any traps in there."

"Nick, please. It's been almost eighteen months since I last talked to her. Just a few minutes is all I ask."

"Daniel, help me here. I need to finish this." Daniel sighed and got back to work.

* * *

Janet hadn't heard from Daniel in ten months when she started dating Kevin Anderline.

Within a month, she had told him all about Cat and Daniel and how much she loved her daughter. He didn't walk away.

Kevin loved Janet dearly. She was beautiful and sweet and smart. She was everything he had ever wanted in a woman.

When Janet passed her midterms at college the first year, he was there to celebrate with her.

"Janet, I'm so proud of you!" her mother gushed as Janet and Kevin walked through the door after picking up her test scores. She had scored straight A's and nothing could have brought her down just then. Or so she thought.

Nick had brought Daniel back to town just two months after their discussion about him calling Janet. He discovered, through talks with Daniel, just how much Daniel cared for Janet.

The minute they got into town, Daniel headed straight for Janet's house. He was dying to see Janet after all this time.

Janet and Kevin had just gotten back to the house after picking up her test scores. Daniel knocked on the door.

Janet turned around and opened the door with a big smile on her face. The smile faded when she saw Daniel standing there.

"Daniel?" She was not only surprised but hurt. She hadn't received even one letter in the past eighteen months and yet he had the nerve to show up on her doorstep. She stood there holding the door open while everyone behind her was asking who it was.

Annabeth stepped up to the door. "Daniel. Hello."

"Hello, Mrs. Frasier. I just got back into town and wanted to see how Janet was doing."

"I'm fine, Daniel." She shook her head and tossed her hair off her shoulder. "In fact, I just picked up my scores from my midterms. Aced the whole thing."

"Why don't you come inside, Daniel? We were just about to have cake and ice cream to celebrate."

Daniel stepped inside the house, his heart sinking as he realized that Janet wasn't happy to see him. "Thank you."

Daniel sat down in one of the chairs as Janet sat down next to a young man who wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He seemed to be showing her support for whatever she felt right then.

Janet turned to Kevin and looked deep into his eyes. She wasn't sure what to feel about this. Daniel just showed up at the door after eighteen months without a word. She was confused.

Kevin had made plans for this day. He had been planning to ask Janet to marry him for the past three months. He decided to go ahead and do it.

Suddenly, right in front of everybody, Kevin got down on one knee in front of Janet and pulled a small box out of his front pocket. "Janet, I know this probably isn't the best time to ask you this. We have been dating for eight months and I have come to love you very much." He opened the box and held it up to Janet. "Would you marry me?"

Janet's eyes filled up with tears as she looked down at the diamond ring in the box. Rachel felt her eyes fill up with tears from where she stood in the doorway with her husband. Annabeth and Rick were thrilled. They realized that keeping Daniel's letters from Janet had been good for her.

Janet smiled at Kevin and he knew right then that she had turned away from Daniel for good. "I will. I love you, Kevin."

Daniel stood up and walked out of the house with a broken heart. He had lost her. Lost her forever.

* * *

Janet and Rachel had been called in to the school to talk to Cat's kindergarten teacher. They were both a little nervous about why they would be called in when it wasn't parent-teacher conference time. They would be totally caught off guard by what Mrs. Johnson had to say. 

"Mrs. Linthrop, Mrs. Anderline, Catherine is so far ahead of the rest of the class that I would like to recommend that she be promoted to third grade."

"But, Mrs. Johnson, Cat's only six. How could she possibly be ready for third grade?"

"Janet, she's been working with me to teach some of the children. She's so far ahead we have to do something before she starts getting bored with classes. Why don't we just try it out and then we can decide what to do from there."

Janet and Rachel agreed to let Cat try the third grade. They really weren't all that surprised when she took to it like a duck to water.

* * *

Cat's third grade teacher, Mr. Carson, was honestly surprised by the fact that the administration had allowed a six-year-old into the third grade. Then, he saw what the child was capable of and changed his mind. She was perfectly capable of doing the work of a third grader and possibly then some. 

He didn't speak up though because he didn't think that it would be fair to Cat to be pushed too far ahead of her fellow six-year-olds. She needed to be around children close to her own age.

He allowed the young girl to help him teach the class at times when she understood the material. He even convinced the seventh grade French teacher to come in a couple of days a week to teach her French while the Spanish teacher came in two other days to teach her that language.

By the end of her third grade year, Cat could speak basic French and Spanish. By the time she finished fourth grade the next year, she was almost fluent in both languages and starting to learn Latin.

Janet watched as her daughter continued to learn language after language. She was picking them up quickly.

Daniel had left town the day that Kevin proposed. No one had heard from him since.

* * *

Cat was now about to turn twelve while Janet was about to finish her residency after four years. Rachel and David had just given birth to triplets. Cat was in the ninth grade and more than ready to move on to tenth. She was very mature for her age.

Janet was ready to start practicing as a doctor. Just days later, she made the decision to join the Air Force.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Janet?"

"Kevin, my whole family has in some form or another been involved with the military and they always need doctors. I want to be a part of that. It's tradition." Kevin had been trying to convince her that she needed to stay home and start a family with him.

"I don't know that it's such a good idea. What if they send you into a combat area?"

"Kevin, women aren't allowed anywhere near combat areas right now. They are rather sticky about that."

"I just don't know if I could handle having to move anytime the government says jump. I would really rather you not do this."

Janet sighed. She had known this was coming. She had seen it building for weeks. Not wanting a fight, she looked him square in the eye and told him the way things were. "I'm signing up and if you don't like it, I'm sorry. There have been plenty of things that you've done that I didn't like. I let you do them without fighting. You could at least back me on this."

It was Kevin's turn to sigh. He knew that she was right. After all, marriage required sacrifice from both parties, not just one. He nodded.

Janet was relieved. She had hoped he wouldn't insist that she not sign up. And besides, maybe she would get stationed somewhere that she could stay for a long time.

* * *

A/N: There it is. A little longer than the last chapter but I had to get to this one point. I hope everyone that's reading this enjoys it. 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: These characters are not mine, with the exception of Catherine Elizabeth Frasier.

SUMMARY: Daniel has disappeared from Janet's life to live out the events leading up to the third episode of the show. Janet has joined the Air Force and was automatically commissioned as an officer. She is stationed at the Air Force Academy Hospital. Janet's parents, the Linthrops and Cat still live in Oklahoma City.

FEEDBACK: I thrive on it. The more I get, the more I write. Of course, that doesn't mean I won't write if I don't get reviews. It just means that I write faster with them.

A/N: This is a challenge response. It's actually a cross challenge for two separate challenges posted on the Daniel/Janet Challenge Archive. The first one deals with Daniel and Janet knowing each other before the SGC. The second one deals with Janet's death. It involves the fact that Janet's body wasn't brought back from the planet. What if Janet's not dead anymore? What if she was put in a sarcophagus? What if, after that, she was turned? Maybe she could be, maybe not. If she was, could Daniel (or all of SG1 for that matter) save her?

* * *

Janet had been stationed at the Academy Hospital for almost six months when an event happened that almost destroyed her world. Her parents had been volunteering at the Alfred P Murrah building for almost a year when the Oklahoma City Bombing took them from their only child. They had been working at the day care center in the building the day the bombing happened.

Janet saw the news on television and sat down. She was at work at the moment but her thoughts were suddenly in Oklahoma with her parents. _Were they working that day? Please not them. Please God not them._

One of her co-workers picked up a phone. Dialing quickly, he spoke into the phone. "Kevin, this is Jason Randolph. I think you should turn on the news."

* * *

After seeing what had happened to the building on the news, Kevin had jumped in his car and sped to the hospital to be with Janet. She was still in shock when he arrived.

"She hasn't moved from that chair since the news flash aired." Jason stood beside them as Kevin knelt in front of Janet.

"Janet? Honey?" He took her hand. "Her hand is so cold." He pulled her hand, pulling her out of the chair and into his arms. He held her close for a few moments until she pulled away from him.

"Mom and Dad were volunteering at the day care center at the Murrah building. I don't know if they had to work today or not." The tears hadn't started yet but her voice was heart-rending. "I may have just lost my parents. I may be all alone."

Kevin wrapped his arms around her again. "Never alone, sweetheart. I will never leave you."

* * *

Three days later, Janet got the call that shattered her world. Her parents had been working at the Alfred P. Murrah building the day it was blown up. They had died in the blast.

Three more days and she was on her way to Oklahoma City in order to bury her parents and settle the estate.

* * *

Janet was in her parents' room sorting through their closet when she found the bundle of letters. They were from Daniel!

_My parents kept these from me? They let me believe that Daniel never wrote to me during that whole time. I can't believe it. They loved me. They knew how much he meant to me. But yet they did this. They hid these letters from me._

She opened up the first one. It was dated June 10, 1982.

_**My dearest Janet,**_

_**I miss you so much. I wish that I was home with you now. **_

_**  
By now you know that my grandfather picked me up for my summer work. He has me in Egypt and doesn't allow me any where near a phone. He keeps me working from sunup to sundown. **_

**_I had to write to you so that you would know that I still think of you. I do still love you and do not regret what happened between us._**

**_I think ahead to a time when I'll be able to come home and marry you. I dream of days when I'll come home from work and find you rocking our child to sleep.  
_**

_**I dream of the time when I'll be able to sit on a front porch swing holding you as we watch the sun set. **_

_**Please don't forget that I love you and can't wait to be home with you.**_

_**Love **_

_**Daniel**_

The tears were falling freely down her face. Her parents had kept things from her. She couldn't believe that her parents had done this to her. She realized that her parents had lied to her for years. They had lied to her about Daniel not writing. They had lied to her about how he felt for her.

She had married Kevin under false pretenses. She did love him, just not the same way she loved Daniel.

She dried her tears and bundled up the letters. She didn't want to lose them again.

After washing her face in the bathroom, she looked at herself long and hard in the mirror. "You took those vows. You will abide by them. No matter what." She nodded and went back to sorting through her parents' things.

Little did she realize how big a hand Fate would play in bringing her back to Daniel.

* * *

The next year, Janet's life changed drastically again.

Kevin had been driving home from work to celebrate their wedding anniversary. Janet was waiting at home. She had told him not to drive if the roads looked too bad.

The roads were worse than bad. The Colorado Springs police department had put out warnings and told people not to travel unless absolutely necessary. Kevin had started driving home anyway. He was doing less than 10 miles an hour when he lost control of his car and slid off the road.

Janet knew that life had thrown her another curve ball when the flashing lights of a police car pulled into the driveway. The knock came at the door and she reached a shaking hand out to open it.

"Janet Anderline?" the older officer asked. The younger officer simply looked at the ground. She could tell that he wasn't used to making these visits.

"Yes." She didn't really want to hear what the man was about to say. Somehow, deep in her heart, she knew that Kevin wasn't coming home ever again.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news. Your husband was apparently driving home and lost control of his car. He went off the road and crashed. From what I saw of the crash, he had to have died instantly. We took his body to the Air Force Academy Hospital. It was the closest."

"Thank you, officer. I appreciate you coming here in this weather. Thank you both."

The officers both nodded and turned to leave. "Gentlemen," Janet called. When they turned around, she made an offer. "Would the two of you like to come in for a moment? Have some hot chocolate?"

The older officer realized that the woman was not in a mood to be left alone right then. He smiled and nodded. "We would indeed. Thank you, ma'am."

The younger officer was amazed that his partner had taken the woman up on her offer. He didn't realize what the other man did. Sometimes, when hit with bad news like this, some people just didn't want to be left alone for a little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: These characters are not mine, with the exception of Catherine Elizabeth Frasier.

SUMMARY: Janet has lost her parents and her husband. She isn't sure where her life is going. While settling her parents' estate, she found a stack of letters from Daniel that had arrived when she was pregnant with Cat, who still lives back home. Meanwhile, Daniel has lived through all the events of the movie and the first two episodes of the series.

FEEDBACK: I thrive on it. The more I get, the more I write. Of course, that doesn't mean I won't write if I don't get reviews. It just means that I write faster with them.

A/N: This is a challenge response. It's actually a cross challenge for two separate challenges posted on the Daniel/Janet Challenge Archive. The first one deals with Daniel and Janet knowing each other before the SGC. The second one deals with Janet's death. It involves the fact that Janet's body wasn't brought back from the planet. What if Janet's not dead anymore? What if she was put in a sarcophagus? What if, after that, she was turned? Maybe she could be, maybe not. If she was, could Daniel (or all of SG1 for that matter) save her?

* * *

"Come in, Captain Frasier. I have a couple of items to discuss with you." The colonel sat down behind his desk as he gestured for Janet to take the seat across from him. He didn't know how to breech this conversation. He had just been informed that Cheyenne Mountain wanted a new CMO. What he didn't know was why. Why did they need a new CMO? He knew the current one and there was no danger of him dying or retiring at the current moment.

He had been told that Janet would be keeping her office at the Academy Hospital but she would only be available at limited times. Her commander was someone named George Hammond, a major general.

"What appears to be the problem, Colonel Danielson?"

"I have been issued orders requesting that you be transferred to Cheyenne Mountain under General George Hammond. You will still be able to work here but only on a limited basis depending on your workload at the mountain."

"Have I done something wrong?" Janet was concerned. Colonel Danielson had never voiced any displeasure with her work. What was wrong now?

"No. You haven't done anything wrong, Janet. In fact, it has been relayed to me that, after you take the position, there will be a promotion in your near future. It's actually a promotion."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm certain. Upon your acceptance of this position, you become a major. Complete with all pay and privileges accorded to that rank. What do you think, Janet?"

Janet sat in stunned silence. With more money, she could afford to help out Cat even more. She could send the young woman to a good college. Even though she'd already stated that she wanted to go to the Academy after graduation, Janet wanted to make sure that her daughter had a few options available to her.

"Well, Janet?" The colonel was waiting for her actual acceptance. She knew that the orders had already gone through, her current CO just wanted to know that she was going to make this promotion work. He saw such potential in this young woman that he wanted to know that no matter what, she was going to go after every step she could make.

"I accept, colonel. Is there anything I need to know before I go?"

"I'll have the files on key personnel sent to your office. There will be some paperwork to fill out to ensure that your security clearance is up to date. Otherwise, everything you need will be assigned to you when you transfer." The colonel stood up. "I won't lie to you, Janet. You will be missed here. I know we'll see you occasionally but I can honestly say that you will be missed by a great many people."

"Thank you, sir." Janet snapped off a salute. She would miss people here too.

She left the room.

* * *

Upon her return to her office, Janet found two armed guards outside her door and stopped in her tracks. She walked up to one of the MP's and looked up at him. "What's going on here?"

"There's a Doctor Warner inside waiting to brief you on your new assignment, ma'am."

Janet pushed open her door and walked in to see another doctor in blues sitting in front of her desk, a stack of files in front of him.

The man at her desk stood and turned toward her. "Hello, doctor. I'm Doctor Warner of the SGC."

At her look of puzzlement, he gestured for her to have a seat. "I've taken the liberty to have the room swept for listening devices. What we are about to discuss is classified top secret SCI/SBI."

"That high?"

"Ma'am, the President himself doesn't have clearance to know what we're about to discuss." Dr. Warner took a deep breath and opened the first file. "What you will be assigned to is known as the Stargate project." He handed her a picture of a large round object that appeared to be made of stone. To Janet, it looked like a large stone donut.

"What is that?" she asked.

"That is precisely what I'm here. I have here the files for some of the key personnel of the Stargate Command." He handed over the files. "You can look at these later. The guards will stay here until you finish with them. Then, they'll call me and I'll come get them."

Then, the briefing started seriously.

* * *

Four hours later, Janet was alone in her office, looking through the files of the key people involved in the Stargate Program. General Hammond, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, and then came the one face that she couldn't believe. Dr. Daniel Jackson.

_Daniel's there. Oh God! How am I going to face him after ignoring him the day that Kevin proposed to me. What am I going to say to him? I'm sure he hates me. Maybe he won't even want to see me. Maybe he won't even talk to me. I have to explain though. I have to tell him that my parents kept his letters from me. How can I tell him about Cat though?_

That was the thing that truly bothered her. How was she going to tell him that he was a father and his daughter was fourteen years old? How would he take it?

She almost cried as she discovered he had been married to a woman on another planet. They had been married for a year when she was taken by enemy forces. That must have torn him up inside.

She wished she had told him about Cat when he had showed up on her doorstep all those years ago. Cat had still been little then. He would have had a chance to be a father. Would he want that chance now when she was practically grown up?


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: These characters are not mine, with the exception of Catherine Elizabeth Frasier.

SUMMARY: Janet is now assigned to the SGC. She hasn't encountered Daniel yet. The team is still on the planet Simarka (Emancipation). She is getting used to getting around the complex and finding her on base quarters for the times when she really can't leave for whatever reason.

FEEDBACK: I thrive on it. The more I get, the more I write. Of course, that doesn't mean I won't write if I don't get reviews. It just means that I write faster with them.

A/N: This is a challenge response. It's actually a cross challenge for two separate challenges posted on the Daniel/Janet Challenge Archive. The first one deals with Daniel and Janet knowing each other before the SGC. The second one deals with Janet's death. It involves the fact that Janet's body wasn't brought back from the planet. What if Janet's not dead anymore? What if she was put in a sarcophagus? What if, after that, she was turned? Maybe she could be, maybe not. If she was, could Daniel (or all of SG1 for that matter) save her?

A/N 2: I know that I've tampered with canon a bit in this story. But since it is just a story and not likely to ever be an actual part of the Stargate universe, what does it matter? Really. I also have done a little loose interpretation on events mentioned in 'Emancipation', in particular the events of P3X-595.

* * *

"Hello, Doctor Frasier." General Hammond's voice boomed through the empty hallways, startling Janet as she tried to remember where she had taken the wrong turn in trying to get to the commissary. "Are you lost?" 

"Hello, sir. I'm afraid so. This is a large complex." She giggled at herself.

George smiled. For a small woman, she was quite a big influence on people. She may be small of stature but she had a big heart, that much he could tell.

"Where are you headed?"

"The commissary, sir."

George Hammond smiled at his new CMO. "Well, you're on the right floor just the opposite end of the hallway. I'm heading there myself. Why don't you walk with me?"

"Thank you, sir. I like this new assignment but there's so much to get used to. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that I'm so far underground."

The two of them started toward the commissary, talking and getting to know a little more about each other.

* * *

Dr. Warner was in the infirmary with Janet when SG-1 walked in for their post-mission exam after their return from Simarka. He saw the surprise flit across Daniel's face when he saw Janet. He also saw how quickly it disappeared and he recovered his mask. He was acting like he didn't know Janet at all. 

Dr. Warner also noticed the look of hurt that flitted across Janet's face when she saw Daniel start to pretend that he didn't know her. "SG-1, this is our new chief medical officer, Dr. Janet Frasier. Dr. Frasier, may I introduce our flagship team. This is Colonel Jack O'Neill. Captain Samantha Carter. Teal'c. And Dr. Daniel Jackson."

With that, he left her to perform the exams.

* * *

When Daniel stepped behind the curtain for his exam, Janet slipped in her professionalism. "Daniel, can we meet somewhere later and talk? Please? I really need to talk to you." 

"I don't think we know each other well enough to meet anywhere and what could we possibly have to talk about?" He was cold. Cold enough to make a shiver run through her.

_If that's how he wants it, fine. I can be the same way._ She began his exam as coldly as she could and tried not to show how much she wanted to run her hands over his chest when she moved to listen to his lungs to ensure that they were clear.

Daniel felt Janet's hands tremble as they reached to check his vitals. He still felt a stirring deep inside when he saw her. Her hands made him feel alive as he had only once before. As he had held her on the one night they made love.

Tears stung Janet's eyes as she watched him leave the infirmary. She stepped into her office to attempt to compose herself before Captain Carter came in for her exam. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough.

* * *

Sam walked into the infirmary and Janet was nowhere to found. She looked into the office to see the new CMO with tears in her eyes. 

"Dr. Frasier? Are you alright?" Sam asked.

Sniffling, Janet looked up at Sam. "Sorry. I – I-"

"Did you know Daniel at one time?" When Janet looked surprised, Sam continued. "It wasn't difficult to figure out. The tension that developed in the room when the two of you saw each other was a dead giveaway."

Sensing that she could trust Sam to keep this quiet, Janet gestured to the chair across from her desk. "Have a seat, Captain Carter."

"Please call me Sam. I have a feeling that you and I are going to be friends. Good friends. Lord knows I could use a female friend or two around here." Janet smiled and nodded. Sam inspired the same feeling in her. And it would be nice to have a female friend that she could occasionally share secrets with.

* * *

Over the next hour, Janet told Sam all about the past that she shared with Daniel. Of course, she left out any and all details about Cat. 

"Captain Carter to the briefing room. Captain Carter to the briefing room." Sam looked up at the clock.

"Shit! I forgot all about the briefing. Janet, I'll be back later. Ok?"

"Of course. I'll be waiting. I want to talk some more." Sam nodded and ran off. She would be back.

* * *

Three days later, Sam and Janet were sitting in Janet's backyard sipping lemonade. They were laughing about some of the things that Sam had told Janet about SG-1s escapades through the Stargate. 

"So the guys had to rescue you on P3X-595? What were you doing that makes you blush like that?"

"Someone had given me a local drink. What no one told me was that it was a very strong aphrodisiac. After I finished the drink, I started stripping off in someone's tent. Just as I started taking off my bra, the colonel came looking for me. He found me all right." Sam started giggling as she remembered the look on Jack's face when he found her, half naked in the chieftain's tent.

"What did he do?" Janet asked, trying hard not to giggle herself.

"He found out what the guy had given me. Then, when he couldn't get me to put my clothes back on, he tranqued me in order to keep me covered. They hauled me back through the gate and kept me tranqued for several days until the drug wore off."

"He did that for you?"

"For all of us. He knows that he needs to watch out for each of us as we watch out for him. Thankfully, he hasn't needed much watching after."

"If I know people like him, he will eventually need it." She stopped to think for a moment. She remembered how Kevin had been. He was usually quite strong and in control and that was one of the things that had irritated her about Kevin. He had always wanted things his way.

"Janet? You there?"

Janet turned back toward Sam. "Sorry, Sam. Just had a flashback to the way my husband used to be just like Colonel O'Neill. He always seemed to be in control. He wanted it that way. Wouldn't have it any other way."

The two of them chuckled over the fact that so many men tended to be very controlling. Janet's heart ached, remembering how considerate Daniel always was. How he always let her decide what they were going to do on their dates.

Sam saw the change come over Janet and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. Janet just shook her head. "Just remembering how Daniel always allowed me to choose to our activities on dates."

Janet and Sam looked at each other with their hearts in their eyes. They had truly bonded in a very short time.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: These characters are not mine, with the exception of Catherine Elizabeth Frasier.

SUMMARY: Janet is hurt. Daniel pretends not to know her. This chapter takes place during the next few episodes of the first season (Broca Divide through Brief Candle). Janet and Sam have become friends and Sam knows most of the history between Daniel and Janet, except for the story of Cat.

FEEDBACK: I thrive on it. The more I get, the more I write. Of course, that doesn't mean I won't write if I don't get reviews. It just means that I write faster with them.

A/N: This is a challenge response. It's actually a cross challenge for two separate challenges posted on the Daniel/Janet Challenge Archive. The first one deals with Daniel and Janet knowing each other before the SGC. The second one deals with Janet's death. It involves the fact that Janet's body wasn't brought back from the planet. What if Janet's not dead anymore? What if she was put in a sarcophagus? What if, after that, she was turned? Maybe she could be, maybe not. If she was, could Daniel (or all of SG1 for that matter) save her?

DEDICATION: I should have put this on the first chapter. This story is dedicated to Teryl Rothery, whose comments at a convention inspired the challenge regarding Janet not being brought back from 666 to be posted. It's also dedicated to all the people who would love to see Janet come back in any form.

* * *

Janet wasn't happy. A marine had just been brought into the infirmary, acting for all the world as if he had just been stricken with a complete mental breakdown. She didn't know what had caused it, but she was determined to find out. She had to. That was her job.

Putting him into an iso room, she started to look at the blood samples she had taken. This one was going to take a while.

* * *

Just an hour later, Janet heard the page go out for a medical team to section C. When they brought in the two men in question, Janet sighed. These two appeared to be in the same shape as Johnson, the marine brought in just an hour ago.

Looking at blood samples, Janet was so puzzled that she didn't notice that time was passing as more people were brought in with the same affliction. Not until she heard Colonel O'Neill yell for assistance. She looked up from her microscope to see the colonel dragging Sam Carter into the infirmary. She was fighting and scratching at O'Neill as if trying to fight him off.

"Okay, people. Let's get her restrained." Janet burst into action, jumping from her seat and running over as O'Neill lay the woman on a gurney. They worked quickly and efficiently to get the captain restrained "Keep her from hurting herself until the sedatives take effect."

Janet walked over to the colonel where he stood watching the medics work.

"Is this pretty much what Johnson has?" he asked.

"Oh, I'd say so. And the other members of the team. This is the strangest thing I've ever seen." She started walking away from him, indicating that he should follow. "Come on. Let's take a look."

She was completely baffled by this disease. She wanted to call in help but had to be careful because of the nature of the SGC. She didn't know why it only seemed to be affecting certain people.

* * *

When Jack left the infirmary a little while later, he felt a mysterious itching feeling at the back of his neck. Janet noticed the way he scratched at the back of his neck but didn't think twice about it. She wished she had when they dragged him in just a little while after he left. He had the same thing.

_What is this? Why is it spreading? How is it spreading?_ She couldn't find anything that tipped her off. Nothing other than a parasite in the blood of those infected.

"Are you alright, Dr. Jackson?"

"A little sore but otherwise, I'll be fine." He was still being a little cold toward Janet.

"We've managed to isolate an organism in the victims' bloodstreams."

General Hammond looked at her curiously. "Organism? Like a parasite?"

Janet continued as an orderly took a sample of Teal'c's blood. She explained what she had discovered and how it seemed to work. "I… I have never seen anything like this on Earth."

"Exactly. 'On Earth'. That would explain the Touched." Daniel hopped off the cot, rubbing his shoulder slightly.

Janet noticed but didn't say a word. General Hammond was shocked. "Beg your pardon?"

"That is what the primitives were called on P3X-797. The Touched," Teal'c explained.

Daniel continued, "But I think, given recent events, I think it's safe to say that they aren't born primitive, they must have this very contagious disease. And we came in contact with it, isn't that special?"

Janet picked up his thread. "So… the question is, why haven't you and Mr. Teal'c come down with the symptoms?"

"Um… Mr. Teal'c – Teal'c's symbiote probably protects him."

"That would be likely." Teal'c's stoicism amazed Janet. She couldn't believe how calm he was on a continual basis.

Janet turned to Daniel. "Well- what about you, Dr. Jackson?"

"Well, that beats me. You're the doctor, doctor." _And a damn good one from what I've seen. _"Uh, maybe I have a natural immunity."

Janet almost smiled. She loved seeing him flustered. Just like he was now. He had a look of almost childlike innocence about him when it happened.

Teal'c spoke up. "Perhaps you will develop symptoms later."

"Thank you for the moral support." Daniel's sarcasm wasn't lost on Janet. She knew it for what it was. It had always been a defense mechanism of his.

Janet continued with her explanation of what was going on. "I am checking both of your blood for the presence of the organism, and I would bet that you both have it." She turned to General Hammond. "This appears to be highly contagious."

"Are you saying that we could have brought a new plague to this planet?" General Hammond could intimidate a lot of people with that tone of voice but Janet stood her ground and Daniel couldn't help but admire that.

"Yes, sir. That's exactly what I'm saying."

The general announced that he was locking down the mountain and left. Just seconds later, a high-pitched howling was heard with a heavy thud. Teal'c ran from the infirmary with Janet and Daniel right behind them.

When they reached the cell the sounds were coming from, Teal'c and Daniel discovered that Colonel O'Neill was inside the cell. They helped Janet give the man more sedatives.

* * *

"Good news, General." Janet walked up to General Hammond as he walked into the infirmary just as Sam was wheeled out on a gurney.

"I could use some of that about now. What is it?"

Gesturing to Teal'c and Daniel, Janet announced, "These gentlemen don't appear to have the organism in their system. Now if we can just isolate why they've been able to resist it."

Teal'c thought that maybe the Untouched on the planet would know how it is that some do not contract the disease. Janet wanted a blood sample.

That was when Daniel's day turned bad. General Hammond gave the order that he and Teal'c were to learn how to draw blood and then return to the planet to get a sample from the Untouched.

Back on the planet, Daniel discovered the High Councilor's daughter, Melocia. She had apparently contracted the disease and been dumped on the dark side of the planet. _I need to help her. She's just a child._

But as he tried to pick up the young woman to carry her out of the dark and into the light, the Touched attacked. By the time Teal'c had fought them off, Daniel had been dragged off.

* * *

While Teal'c was getting the blood sample from the Untouched, Daniel was sitting beside a fire while watching the Touched eat and fight. He tried to get away, but was caught.

_Why did I behave that way toward Janet? Why was I so cold? I still love her. I've always loved her. Even when I was with Sha're. She's the one I've always wanted with me._

He sat still for a little longer and when, once again, it looked like no one was watching, he tried again to get away. Even though they caught him again, he kept trying. He knew he had to try to find an explanation for her behavior all those years ago.

He had sent her a letter every single week. He knew he had. He had driven his grandfather crazy, using so many stamps.

He looked around. Some of the Touched were falling asleep. _Now would be a good time to escape._ He started trying to crawl away but Melocia caught him and pulled him close to her as she lay down to sleep.

_Maybe I'll just get some sleep. I'll be able to think clearly after a little sleep. _He fell asleep with thoughts of Janet running through his mind.

* * *

Teal'c walked into the infirmary to see Captain Carter strapped to a gurney and Dr. Frasier working on her. "What happened to Captain Carter?"

"She was stabbed by her roommate. Don't worry, it's superficial. She's going to be okay." She led him out into the hallway and let him know that they had started doubling up on the iso rooms. She noticed that Daniel wasn't behind him. Her heart jumped into her throat.

_Where's Daniel? Daniel! What happened?_ Trying not to let her self-control slip too much she looked around Teal'c. "Where's Dr. Jackson?"

Teal'c dropped his head. He hadn't wanted to be the bearer of this particular news. He had seen the look on her face when she had seen Daniel Jackson the first time they were introduced. He had also seen the hurt that she tried to hide when he was so distant with her. "I'm afraid I lost him on the dark side of the planet."

Janet felt the tears well up but pushed them down. She knew now that there was more at stake than just saving everyone from a new plague. She had to save Daniel. She took the blood sample the large man held out to her and turned toward her lab. _This is not the time for emotion. I have to find the way out of this._

* * *

A few hours later, the dose of antihistamines she had given Colonel O'Neill had cleared his system of the microbe and he was back to normal. She started administering the doses to everyone who was infected and within a matter of several hours had cured the entire base.

As she watched SG-1 go through the gate back to the planet in order to find Daniel, Janet sent up a heartfelt prayer. Then, she went back to her quarters to clean up before they brought Daniel home.

* * *

She was sitting on her bed in her quarters reading the letters after a nice hot shower when she felt the exhaustion catch up with her. She had been awake for several days straight with only cat naps of a few minutes at a time.

Crying, she curled up on her bed and clutched the letters tight to her chest. She fell asleep that way, holding on to the letters when she couldn't have Daniel.

* * *

That was how Daniel found her after his shower when they brought him back. He knocked on her door and when she didn't answer, his heart started racing. _What if….?_ Then he mentally shook himself. _She's been up with very little sleep for days. That's what I was told when I went to the infirmary looking for her. She's probably asleep. That's all._

Still, he was nervous as he tried the door to her room. It surprised him that it was unlocked. Then again, who was going to break into her room here.

His heart leapt into his throat as he saw her curled up on her bed clutching something to her chest. He walked over and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She rolled over mumbling something.

"Janet? Janet?" Then, he saw the tear tracks on her face. She had been crying. Why? What could make her cry?

He called her again and she stretched, dropping the pieces of paper she had held so tightly. He picked them up, noticing that they were the letters he had written to her that summer. He set them on the desk beside her bed, then he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Daniel?" her sleepy voice touched his ears and made his heart ache.

"It's me, Janet. Are you okay?"

She sat up yawning. "I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to you and the rest of SG-1. You found the cure."

"Because of you. Hearing that we had lost you on the dark side of the planet spurred me on. I knew I had to save you."

"Janet, I want to say that I'm sorry I was so cold to you earlier. It just hurt that you turned away from me all those years ago and suddenly walked back into my life, expecting everything to be the way it was."

"I hardly expected you to just take me back. I just wanted to let you know that I found the letters you wrote me that summer. I found them when I went back home to settle Mom and Dad's estate after the Oklahoma City Bombing. They died that day and I found the letters. They had hidden them from me. Apparently, they didn't think we should be together. I couldn't just leave Kevin at that point though. He had helped me get through medical school. I never told him about the letters. He never knew that I still loved you even though I had married him."

"Your parents hid the letters from you?"

"They were in the back of Mom's closet. A note was with them. She told me in that note that she and Dad had thought it best that we not be together. That traveling the way you did wasn't the lifestyle they wanted for me." She bowed her head. "I wanted to hate them for that. I couldn't though. I just couldn't hate them. I hated myself for thinking that you had abandoned me. I hated myself for thinking that you stopped caring as soon as you left town."

He pulled her up to face him. "I thought about you everyday. As you can tell now." He chuckled as he handed her a tissue, the letters on his lap forgotten as they talked.

"Don't leave me again." The whispered plea drove a knife deep into his heart. She still didn't know about Sha're. How would he tell her that?

He didn't know. He just knew that eventually he'd have to tell her. But that could wait for a while.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I didn't get to the other episodes that I wanted to in this one. They'll come in the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy. 


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: These characters are not mine, with the exception of Catherine Elizabeth Frasier.

SUMMARY: This chapter takes place after Broca Divide. It deals with how Janet and Daniel reconcile the feelings between them after the incidents that happened in that episode. I'm not sure how much farther I'm going to get in this chapter. I'll try to make it through Brief Candle in this chapter but I'm not sure.

FEEDBACK: I thrive on it. The more I get, the more I write. Of course, that doesn't mean I won't write if I don't get reviews. It just means that I write faster with them.

A/N: This is a challenge response. It's actually a cross challenge for two separate challenges posted on the Daniel/Janet Challenge Archive. The first one deals with Daniel and Janet knowing each other before the SGC. The second one deals with Janet's death. It involves the fact that Janet's body wasn't brought back from the planet. What if Janet's not dead anymore? What if she was put in a sarcophagus? What if, after that, she was turned? Maybe she could be, maybe not. If she was, could Daniel (or all of SG1 for that matter) save her?

DEDICATION: I should have put this on the first chapter. This story is dedicated to Teryl Rothery, whose comments at a convention inspired the challenge regarding Janet not being brought back from 666 to be posted. It's also dedicated to all the people who would love to see Janet come back in any form.

* * *

Daniel and Janet had started dating. They would meet off base for dinner whenever the opportunity presented itself. They would meet in the commissary for lunch whenever Daniel was on world.

They would spend time catching up on the fourteen years they'd been apart. Those were some long and emotional talks. Janet confessed in their talks that she had lost Kevin to death not divorce as was the note on her record.

"I always figured that people would pity me if they thought he had died but would have sympathy for me if we had divorced and I just couldn't handle the pity part of things. Not after the way I was treated after my parents died."

"What happened after your parents died?"

"Everyone treated me with kid gloves. They didn't talk to me about anything but work. Kevin was the same way. He would change the subject whenever I started talking about my parents. No one gave me the chance to start healing. Shortly after Kevin died, I took some time off in order to grieve properly for everyone I had lost in this world. I just locked myself away in my house for three days and cried almost nonstop."

"Three days?"

"I had to. It took me that long to get it all out. I had spent six months bottling up my feelings about my parents' deaths. Now I had lost Kevin and I didn't have you or anyone else that I could lean on for the time being." Janet blinked back tears. She couldn't believe how badly the remembered loneliness hurt still.

"Janet, I'm so sorry. I wish I had been there. I wasn't even on the planet at the time."

"I know. It was in your record that you spent a year on Abydos. That you had a – wife there."

"Janet, I –"

"Daniel," she started, putting a hand on his arm. "It's ok. We weren't together at the time. We didn't even know where each other was. I don't blame you."

"I just want to say that, although I did love her, it's a lot like with you and Kevin. I have always loved you. I thought about you a lot during that year. It was the thought that I had thrown away what I had with you that made me decided to stay on Abydos."

"I'm just glad that we found each other again." Janet leaned into Daniel's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She still felt guilty about not telling him about Cat. She just didn't know how. How do you tell a man that he's a father and his daughter is fourteen years old.

* * *

Several days later, Daniel came to Janet early in the day. "Janet, I won't be able to join you for lunch today. SG-1's going on a search and rescue for SG-9. They've gone missing and we've been selected to go in and find them."

"I understand. Just do me one favor. Be careful." She looked at him with love in her eyes and yet he saw a hesitation there as well. It was as if she had something to tell him but was afraid to. He had noticed the same look before but had put it down to something that wouldn't really affect their relationship that much. He wasn't so sure anymore.

"I will. You take care here too. Ok?"

"Of course." He kissed her cheek and went to get ready for his trip.

* * *

Daniel came back several days later with a serious sunburn. He was a little upset however because someone he had worked with had tried to kill him.

But it was Sam's state of mind that bothered Janet the most. She was almost distraught and didn't seem to be sleeping well at all. She called Sam into the infirmary and sat her down with the intent of finding out what was wrong.

"I was engaged to Jonas Hanson before I joined the SGC. He wasn't a nice guy. He was actually a control freak. He tried to run my life and I didn't have the courage to tell him to get lost until the first and only time he hit me. It was one night when he had told me what I was supposed to wear for this dinner party we were going to. I didn't like his choice so I made my own." Sam's voice faded away as her eyes grew distant and she appeared to be reliving that day in her mind. Janet just sat patiently as Sam discussed the day as if it had just happened.

When Sam came to the moment Jonas had hit her in the stomach, Janet touched Sam's arm, fully prepared for a momentary loss of control on Sam's part. She knew what could happen to people in a state like this but she had to. She could see what the stress of the memory was doing to her friend.

She wasn't wrong. Sam reacted by swinging her arm in a wide arc. The back of her hand connected with Janet's arm and she shouted. Janet kept at it though even as she heard the sound of feet running into the infirmary. She ignored the stares that she was getting from the men at the door. She only knew that she had to bring Sam back to the present moment. She took hold of Sam's arms and held them. "Sam! Sam! It's me, Janet!"

When that didn't snap her out of it, Janet resorted to something she hadn't ever had to use. "Stand down, captain!"

It worked. Sam stopped fighting and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she had obviously left the past behind and returned to the present. "Thank you, Janet. I guess, I kind of got lost in the memories." Sam looked at the door and saw her teammates standing there. "Hi, guys. Been there long?"

"Long enough, Carter. Long enough." Jack's response told Sam and Janet that he had heard enough to be glad that they had killed Jonas Hanson.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: These characters are not mine, with the exception of Catherine Elizabeth Frasier.

SUMMARY: This chapter comes after "The Nox". It's a little bit about how Janet and Daniel deal with the possibility that, one day, Daniel might not come back. Daniel at this point still doesn't know about Cat and Janet's still trying to figure out how to tell him.

FEEDBACK: I thrive on it. The more I get, the more I write. Of course, that doesn't mean I won't write if I don't get reviews. It just means that I write faster with them.

A/N: This is a challenge response. It's actually a cross challenge for two separate challenges posted on the Daniel/Janet Challenge Archive. The first one deals with Daniel and Janet knowing each other before the SGC. The second one deals with Janet's death. It involves the fact that Janet's body wasn't brought back from the planet. What if Janet's not dead anymore? What if she was put in a sarcophagus? What if, after that, she was turned? Maybe she could be, maybe not. If she was, could Daniel (or all of SG1 for that matter) save her?

DEDICATION: I should have put this on the first chapter. This story is dedicated to Teryl Rothery, whose comments at a convention inspired the challenge regarding Janet not being brought back from 666 to be posted. It's also dedicated to all the people who would love to see Janet come back in any form.

* * *

As soon as they returned from the planet of the Nox, Daniel confided to Janet that he died on that planet. Not that he had much choice once she saw the hole in his shirt as well as the ones in Sam's uniform and Jack's.

"What? You did what?"

_I guess she's a little upset._ Daniel wasn't sure how to set about calming Janet down. "Janet, that's what I'm trying to tell you. These people, the Nox, they healed us. All of us died. Jack, Sam, and me. We were all dead and now we're not. I don't know how they did it but they brought us all back. They are amazing. I wish that they could teach us how they do what they do. Could you imagine ….?"

"I don't care how they did it. How did Apophis manage to kill you?"

"Staff weapon. He got Jack and then Sam. I was standing up to get a clearer shot at him when he got me. He had some kind of body shield that stopped all of our bullets. But one of the Jaffa managed to throw a staff weapon through it to him. I don't know how and Sam's still trying to figure that one out."

Janet didn't listen to anything past the response to her question. She turned away, tears welling up in her eyes. _I almost lost him again. I don't know if I can go through this constantly. He almost died during the whole mess with Capitan Hanson and now this. This place is dangerous. _

"Janet? Janet?" Daniel placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "Janet, I'm fine. I'm right here."

She buried her face in his chest. "For how long, Daniel? How often are you going to come that close to dieing? How many times will you actually die on me? How long before the one time that you die and no one's there to bring you back?" _What will I do then? Cat knows who her father is but how will I survive if I've gotten him back just to lose him again?_

"Janet, you won't lose me. Not as long as I have anything to say about it. I promise to do my very best to always come back to you." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She seemed content for the moment to just be held in his arms.

* * *

"I asked them if we could be friends. Told them that friends share knowledge. All the old one, Ohper, would say is that we had much to learn. I asked him to teach me. His words were 'Knowledge takes time. Over the years we teach the young to be wise.'" Daniel finished his part of the debriefing and sat back. "And we didn't listen."

"As Daniel said, sir, they were much more advanced than we were initially led to believe. But when they told us to leave and leave Shak'l there, we didn't listen and we kept trying to protect a people who obviously didn't need our help to protect them. 'The very young do not always do as they are told.' That's what one of the Nox told me. And we really didn't. We thought our way was the only way to do things and they showed us that that wasn't necessarily true. We will probably never hear from the Nox again."

Sam looked rather dejected at that comment, knowing she could have learned a great deal from the Nox. Janet was a little dejected as well but not for the same reason. Daniel had been so fascinated with the Nox that he would have stayed there if allowed. She just knew it.

"Dr. Frasier, have you identified any lasting effects from SG-1's encounter with Apophis?" General Hammond's voice broke her out of her reverie.

"No, sir. There doesn't seem to be any ill effects remaining from the encounter. It is my opinion that SG-1 is in good health and ready for whatever mission you might see fit to send them on next."

"Excellent. I have a couple of planets that need recon."

* * *

Sam walked down the corridor, worried. She was in a hurry to have Janet look at these blood samples that she had brought back. The colonel seemed to have the same disease as the others on the planet. She pushed aside the fact that she was feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time: jealousy. Kynthia was so pretty that she couldn't blame the colonel for sleeping with her. Although she kind of wished he would look that way at her. Shaking her head to chase away thoughts of that nature, she knocked on the door to her friend's office.

"Come in," called Janet from inside. Sam opened the door to see Janet all but surrounded by paperwork. "Sam. The general called and told me that you would be on your way down here. Did you bring the samples?"

"Yes. Janet, we don't know what's going on but so far Teal'c, Daniel and I don't seem to be affected." Sam noticed the look on Janet's face. While the doctor was worried about the colonel and the rest of the team, the person she was most worried about was Daniel.

Sam had seen the two of them together on numerous occasions. She had seen the way they laughed together and talked together, even noticing the way they would hold hands sometimes without seeming to think about it. She could see that the two of them were falling in love if not already in love with each other.

"Janet, Daniel's fine. He wanted to stay with the colonel and make sure he would be alright. He wanted me to tell you that." _A little white lie couldn't hurt if it made her feel better about Daniel staying behind on the planet._ "Besides, he knew that all things considered he would probably get in your way more than help. We all know that you tend to get a bit distracted when he's around."

She smiled teasingly at her friend. Janet had the good graces to blush. "Have we really been that obvious?"

"Janet, some of the base personnel have a pool going on when you two are going to make it official that you're a couple." Sam giggled as Janet just looked outraged. "It's ok. I'm sure the same can be said of many others."

_If she knew that the same bet was starting to circulate about her and the colonel, she'd be hot. She'd be even more upset if she knew that I was in on that one._

"I'll get right on this, Sam." Janet carefully steered the conversation back to the original topic. She took the blood samples and walked to her lab.

* * *

Janet walked into Sam's lab to find her friend sitting at a computer near an isolation container. "Tell me you brought the blood back in sealed containers."

"Yeah, of course I did. What is it?"

Janet sighed as she began. "I'm not sure. First I ran a routine check for antibodies… nothing. So then I thought all right, maybe this alien bug found a way to hide from the immune system, so I ran a protein analysis." Janet handed Sam a disk that she pulled out of her pocket. "Take a look at what I found." Sam put the disk in the computer and watched as the screen changed. "All right, these are the blood samples you brought back. Now, look at the strange particulate in there. So that's from one of the Argosians?" When Sam nodded, Janet pressed a key on the keyboard and the screen changed. "Now… that's from Colonel O'Neill."

"Wow… what is it?"

"Something we don't have a word for… yet."

"Well, how come the colonel has way more of it than the Argosians?"

"Maybe because he started out older than they did… sort of like a – a head start for whatever this thing is."

"I'd better wake up General Hammond."

"Yeah."

* * *

Sam returned from Argos more than a little upset. The colonel hadn't wanted her to stay. She wanted to be there to try to slow his aging process in order to bring him back to the SGC.

She and Janet went right to work in the lab looking at blood samples on the computer and under the watchful eye of Teal'c and Daniel from the observation room above. Sam pulled back from the computer just a bit. "Oh my God …"

"What?" Janet asked as she went to join Sam at the computer.

"They're not multiplying. They're replicating." Sam sounded astounded and just a little horrified.

Daniel was stumped. "What's the difference?" he asked through the microphone.

"Living organisms multiply… machines replicate."

Teal'c took over the microphone. "Machines inside the body? How is that possible?"

"They're molecular devices that take atomic particles from their environment and use them to make more of themselves." Sam was trying not to use scientific terms in order for Daniel and Teal'c to understand what was happening to the colonel.

Janet stared at Sam for a second. "You're talking nanotechnology…" Sam nodded.

Daniel's curiosity was piqued. "You know anything about that?"

"No." Janet sighed.

Sam spoke up. "Yes. When I was at the Pentagon, I worked for a year with a group that studied nanotechnology. We were looking at it for a lot of different uses. One of them was medicine … creating artificial immune systems, repairing individual cells, even manipulating DNA to stop the aging process."

"It sounds like Pelops succeeded in what you were experimenting with, only in reverse. Nice guy."

* * *

Sam was confused. She wanted to be close to the colonel. She wanted to find out what was happening to him. She wanted to do two things that she couldn't do at the same time.

"I think Sam's starting to realize that she has feelings for the colonel that go beyond their professional relationship." Janet told Daniel as they sat in the commissary one day for lunch.

"I think you're right, Janet. I guess that's a problem."

"In more ways than one. Their ranks won't allow for a relationship besides the fact that he's her CO."

They both saw the lost look on Sam's face as she sat at SG-1's usual table all alone. They looked at each other and picked up their trays to go join her.

Sam smiled as her friends sat down with her. "Want to talk about it?" Janet asked.

"It's a puzzle that I just can't solve. I've never found a puzzle I couldn't solve before."

"We'll figure out the answer, Sam. I promise you. We'll figure it out."

Later, the three of them headed back to the lab. Daniel and Teal'c took up positions to watch from the observation room above.

Janet and Sam stood near the isolation container, Sam with her hands in the gloves that allow her to manipulate objects inside the container. "We've given the nanocytes some live tissue to interact with but they aren't touching it. The only thing they appear to be doing is making more of themselves. So, how are they causing the aging on Argos?"

Janet was just as puzzled. "Maybe there's something on Argos that they need to make them do another task. Something in the air or, uh, in the food."

Sam put down one of the instruments that she was holding and suddenly noticed that layers of her gloves were flaking off. Quickly, she yanked her hands out of the gloves and slammed the doors shut, isolating the nanocytes inside the container as a containment breach alarm sounded in the lab.

Teal'c pulled the microphone to him. "Is there a problem, Captain Carter?"

"I- I don't know!" She turned to wash her hands thoroughly in a sink behind her.

Looking back into the isocontainer, Janet noticed something. "It's eating through the rubber.

"Oh God!" Sam exclaimed.

"What? What is it?"

"They're trying to spread." Sam's face displayed a look of fear.

* * *

General Hammond was sitting with Janet and the remains of SG-1 at a table in the briefing room not too much later. "I'm sorry people. My decision is final."

"Sir, neither one of us show any evidence of the nanocyte." Janet protested vehemently.

"We can keep working here in total isolation." Sam was grasping at straws. She would do anything to save the colonel and Janet knew it. She was trying to help Sam but if the general wouldn't allow them to keep working on this thing then they didn't stand a chance.

"All blood and tissue samples are to be incinerated and pulverized. Work on the Argos project stops now." General Hammond wasn't giving in.

Daniel watched the look that flitted across Sam's face and saw the way Janet was looking at him. "General, you are condemning Colonel O'Neill and the Argosians to death."

The general sighed, "Captain Carter, these things appear to possess artificial intelligence. Correct?"

"Yes, sir. That's the only way they could adapt their programming to their situation."

"Which means they could adapt themselves right out of this facility."

"Sir, if we destroy the samples, we will have nothing to work from."

As General Hammond stood to leave, he shook his head. "I'm sorry. The risk is just too great. The order is final."

Daniel was furious. How could the general be so cold when it came to Jack? Jack was a good man and he wasn't about to let him be left behind like this. "SIR!" When he had everyone's attention, he continued in a slightly lower voice. "We cannot just leave him there."

"Dr. Jackson, Colonel O'Neill is one of the finest men it has ever been my pleasure to serve with. It will be a great loss to this country and to all of us in this room, but I am sure he would not hesitate to make the same decision for himself that I'm making now." And with that, the general left the room.

Sam stood up to leave the room but Janet grabbed her arm. "We'll figure it out somehow, Sam. I promise you that. We'll figure this thing out."

"I hope so, Janet. I really hope so." She turned to Daniel. "I'm going to make a recording for the colonel. Would you and Teal'c like to include something on the disc?"

"I think that would be really great, Sam." She left the room and Janet stepped up to Daniel.

Daniel said nothing, just wrapped his arms around Janet and pulled her in close.

* * *

Jack sat in the temple watching the recording that his team had made for him. He had already watched it three times. Sam's voice was almost depressed as was Daniel's. Teal'c, well, he was Teal'c and you couldn't tell his emotions by his voice.

"We're working with computer simulations and practical simulations. Realistically, sir, I'm afraid it might take years."

"The general says that 'gate travel to Argos is strictly off-limits for the next few, uh, millennia… but we can send objects through, so if you need anything… just call." Daniel turned to the others. "Say something."

"Colonel, I've learned very much from you. Thank you."

Sam's voice nearly broke on the disc. "You know, good-byes really suck."

Suddenly, Jack felt something just under the disc player that had been sent with the disc. He pulled out another disc and changed it for the one in the player. Sam came on screen by herself. "Colonel, Jack, since I'm never going to see you again, and not planning on sending this just in case, I can tell you….." Jack smiled. Daniel must have realized that she recorded this and sent it to him without her knowing about it. He would watch the disc and then pretend that he had never seen it if he ever did see her face to face again.

* * *

"Incoming wormhole, sir. Colonel O'Neill's IDC."

"Colonel O'Neill? What's going on?"

The voice that came through was barely recognizable as Jack O'Neill. "I think I've discovered what makes these things do what they do. I found a device in the bottom of ol' Pelops' statue. There's a light flashing on it and I think it's a transmitter of some sort. Kynthia and I were out of the village last night and didn't fall asleep. Everyone in the village fell asleep and is still asleep and the day is almost half over."

"I think we can send SG-1 back to the planet. Maybe they can fix this thing."

"I hope so, sir. I'd really like to come home."

"And we want you home, colonel. We want you home."

* * *

When the team arrived in hazmat suits, Jack greeted them before they could even set their stuff down. "Welcome back, kids. It's damn good to see you again." As they all stared at him, he continued. "Don't worry. Aside from a little prostate problem we won't go into, it's not so bad." With that, he led them to the wreckage of the statue of Pelops.

It didn't take long for Sam to realize that the device Jack had found was a transmitter.

After that though, they still had to translate two sets of glyphs. That would have taken forever if Teal'c hadn't noticed that they weren't words, but numbers. Each was a frequency. One put the villagers to sleep and activated the nanocytes and the other shut them down for the day.

"When you broke the statue, you must have damaged the wake up call."

"Can you recalibrate this thing to wake these people up?"

"No, sir. It's useless. I'm gonna have to use the equipment that we brought with us. I've loaded the frequency. I'm switching it on now." When Sam turned on the equipment, there was a humming sound and soon the villagers started to wake up. They were very worried when they saw how far along the day was.

The rest of the day the team spent by checking the villagers' blood. Each sample they checked had fewer and fewer of the nanocytes.

Teal'c was ever his stoical self. "Our tests indicate that your body has been cleansed of the machines that plagued you."

"I figure the immune system must attack them if they aren't operating." Sam was rather pleased with the way this turned out.

Daniel looked at Kynthia. "From now on, you and your people should age at a normal rate."

But Kynthia wasn't so worried about herself as Jack. "What about Jack?"

"Me? Oh, I'll probably move to Florida, get into a little retirement home of some kind."

"You'd look pretty out of place there at your age," Sam pointed out.

"Why? I look like my grandfather." Jack was amazed. What was Carter talking about?

"Look is the operative word here. If our hypothesis is right, the nanocytes in your system were only meant to imitate aging. They weren't meant to start the process in a full-grown adult."

"What are you sayin' to me?"

"Without these little buggers in your system to maintain the changes, you should return to normal within a week or two."

Kynthia smiled. "That is wonderful news."

Sitting down with Kynthia, Jack was kind of sad and kind of happy at the same time. "I don't know. I was kind of looking forward to a little shuffleboard with the fellas."

Kynthia was sad. "Then you are leaving?"

Jack looked to teammates, letting them know that he would like a moment alone with this young lady. Sam nodded her head to the others, to let them know that they should follow her off to one side.

Kynthia spoke again. "You will not be staying with me then?"

"No, I won't."

"What will happen to us now if Pelops returns?"

"Well, I don't think that's gonna happen. But, just in case, we'll send some folks by now and again to check up on you."

"My heart would be glad if you were one of them."

Jack smiled a little. "Sweet Kynthia, I've learned so much from you. I'll treasure every day of my life, because of you."

Smiling sadly, Kynthia's response made Jack smile. "For thousands of days?"

"I sure hope so."

"That is almost forever."

"Almost." He kissed her cheek. Sam felt a stab of pain rush through her heart, knowing that the colonel would never do that for her.

Not a moment later, the colonel joined them. "Let's go home, campers."

* * *

A/N: I'll bet some of you thought this one was never coming. Well there you go. Hopefully, the next few will come a little quicker. 


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Never will be. Just borrowing them for a little while. Won't make any money off this so don't bother suing me. It won't do any good.

SUMMARY: This chapter takes place a little farther down the road. I've skipped the episodes 'Thor's Hammer', 'Torment of Tantalus', and 'Bloodlines'. That leads us to 'Fire and Water', the first episode where we see a "dead" Daniel. Daniel and Janet are a couple and they're getting closer to each other all the time. Janet hasn't told him about the fact that she bore him a daughter several years ago. Their daughter is now 14 years old. She's about to graduate high school and has decided that she wants to attend the Air Force Academy. Of course she can't do that until she turns at least seventeen. Janet is torn up inside trying to figure out how to tell Daniel that he's a father. All the while, Daniel notices that something's bothering Janet when they're together but doesn't know what it is. She changes the subject every time that he asks.

FEEDBACK: I thrive on it. Thank you so much to all those who have already reviewed. I'm begging you all to hold on. I'm trying to write more but the muse wants me to skip to season 4 already and that wouldn't be fair.

A/N: This is a challenge response. It's actually a cross challenge for two separate challenges posted on the Daniel/Janet Challenge Archive. The first one deals with Daniel and Janet knowing each other before the SGC. The second one deals with Janet's death. It involves the fact that Janet's body wasn't brought back from the planet. What if Janet's not dead anymore? What if she was put in a sarcophagus? What if, after that, she was turned? Maybe she could be, maybe not. If she was, could Daniel (or all of SG1 for that matter) save her?

DEDICATION: I should have put this on the first chapter. This story is dedicated to Teryl Rothery, whose comments at a convention inspired the challenge regarding Janet not being brought back from 666 to be posted. It's also dedicated to all the people who would love to see Janet come back in any form.

* * *

Janet was sitting in the infirmary finishing up a little paperwork on the incident with Teal'c's son when the alarm sounded and the words "Off world activation. Repeat off world activation" rang through the base. She knew that there were no teams due back yet so she gathered up what she might need for emergency stabilization of any injured and headed for the door.

She was almost halfway to the 'Gate room when she heard the call for a medical team to report. She turned to her team. "I guess it's a good thing we're already on our way."

But Janet wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted her when she walked into the room. Sam Jack and Teal'c, all soaking wet, were sitting at the bottom of the embarkation ramp. Jack's head was in his hands and Sam was just sitting there shaking her head every now and again as if to clear it.

Walking over to the colonel and trying not to show how much she was shaking when she saw that Daniel wasn't there, she squatted down in front of him. "Colonel, look at me! Look at me!" When Jack lifted his head to look at her, there was no mistaking the look on his face. "They're in shock. Get them to the infirmary!"

As med techs helped the team stand up, the general had to ask the one question Janet had buzzing around in her mind. "Colonel? Where's Dr. Jackson?"

Teal'c started to speak. "Daniel Jackson…"

Sam interrupted. "He didn't make it, sir."

Jack spoke up. "Daniel's dead, sir." The words drove a knife right through Janet's heart. She swallowed her tears. She couldn't afford to mourn now. Her friends needed her. She would have time for tears later. Once she was sure that the others would be alright.

* * *

As Janet entered the infirmary moments later, she saw a med tech putting the team's uniforms into a biohazard bag. "Alright, I want a complete analysis of these uniforms. See if there is any form of contamination."

The tech nodded as he said, "Yes."

Walking over to Sam's bed, Janet noticed that Sam had her knees bent up to her chest and was rocking back and forth slightly. She had been crying. "What have we got?"

"He's gone isn't he? Why can't I stop shaking?"

"You're still in shock, Captain. It's alright. You'll be alright. Can I get another warm blanket here, please?" Janet pulled out her stethoscope and moved to listen to Sam's lungs. "I want you to take some slow deep breaths for me. You want to tell me what happened?"

"He screamed, and … and there was this fire, and then he … he called out for help, and then he … screamed … and then he… he was gone! He was just …" Sam started sobbing.

"It's alright. We're going to give you a sedative now so you can rest." When Sam nodded, Janet turned. "Nurse? 5 CC."

She walked over to where Jack was sitting on a bed with his legs slightly bent and his head down with Teal'c standing beside him. A nurse was trying to take Teal'c's blood pressure.

Jerking his arm away from the nurse, Teal'c stated, "I do not wish this done."

"Relax, Teal'c. They're just trying to take your blood pressure."

"It's alright. It can wait for now. Teal'c, you can go change if you want to." Teal'c walked away giving the nurse a nasty look. "Colonel, any pain? Headache?"

"No."

Pulling out a pin light, Janet looked at Jack steadily. "Can I get you to look straight ahead please?" She turned on the light straight into Jack's left eye.

Jerking away in pain, Jack hollered out. "Wha ! What is that?"

"It's a pen light. I'm sorry. You must be photosensitive."

With his typical sarcasm, Jack replied, "Ya think?"

"It's alright, Colonel. We can do this after the debriefing, or even tomorrow."

"Thank you." Jack hopped off the table and walked away. When he reached the end of the bed he turned around and looked like he was going to say something to the doctor. He stopped himself, turned back around and walked off.

Janet walked to where Jack had just been standing with a worried look on her face.

Janet closed the door behind her as she entered her quarters. She saw the photo album that she and Daniel had been looking through just hours before. She picked it up and carried it to her bed. She flipped back to the first page. There was the first picture she had ever received from Daniel. Their freshman year, the year they met, they had exchanged pictures. They had been friends from the start.

_It was halfway through her freshman year when Janet Frasier met Daniel Jackson for the first time. She had been assigned as his guide, the person to help him find his classes and catch up. It was always someone in the same classes with the new kid. Janet just happened to luck out and it was her turn._

"_Hi. I'm Janet. You must be Daniel."_

_The rather geeky looking boy looked at Janet rather shyly. "Yeah. I guess you're my guide."_

"_I sure am." She gestured for him to follow her out of the office. As they walked down the hall, Janet pointed out some of the places he would need to know in order to make it through the day._

"_Hey, Janet. You going to take him up to the pool?" someone hollered at her as they walked along._

"_No. And I'd better not hear of you or anyone else sending him there either." The young man gave Janet a sad puppy dog look._

"_Would I do something like that?"_

"_Jason, you did it to me three months ago. And you've known me your whole life. So, yes. I'd have to say you would do something like that to a new kid." She laughed as she turned away from the boy and turned to Daniel. "That is Jason Tamplin. No matter what he tells you, don't believe him unless you get it from me first."_

_Daniel laughed just a little. He might actually like this school. This young woman could make the whole thing worth while._

Janet looked at the picture. She felt as though she could almost touch the ruffled brown hair. Those gorgeous eyes of his stared out at her as if he could really see her through the picture. "Daniel, why? Why didn't you come back to me? Now I'll never get to tell you about Cat. You'd be so proud of her. She's so beautiful and smart." Janet looked up from the pictures. "Oh God! I have to call her. I have to tell her."

Janet stood looking at the phone on the desk in her quarters. How in the hell was she supposed to tell her daughter that she had lost her father without him even knowing that she existed? This was not going to be easy.

She picked up the phone and dialed the number to the house back in Oklahoma City. Thankfully, Cat answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, honey. It's Mom." Janet fought hard to control the tears in her voice.

"Mom, hi! What's with the phone call at this hour?"

"I wanted to talk to you alone. Is anyone else there right now?"

"No. Mom, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"Well, you know that I'm no longer assigned to the Academy. That I was reassigned to Cheyenne Mountain."

"Yeah."

"And that I've started seeing your father again."

"You told me that. What happened, Mom?"

"Well, I've been looking for the right time to tell him about you. But he was out on assignment earlier today and he didn't come back."

"Wh-what?"

"Honey, his team mates told me that he died." Janet couldn't hold back any longer. Her tears streamed down her face as she wished that she didn't have to do this long distance.

"He's dead?" The tone of Catherine's voice told Janet that her daughter was in shock.

"Sweetheart, sit down. If you're not already. I'm thinking of flying you out here. I want you close."

"He didn't know about me, did he?" The tears were flowing freely down the fifteen year-old's face now. She had never been able to meet her father and now she never would.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't find the right opening to tell him."

Janet was scared when she heard the click on the other end. Catherine had hung up on her. _I hope she's going to be okay._

Little did Janet know that her daughter had already dialed the phone number to the Oklahoma City airport. She was going to Colorado Springs.

"Yes. I need a ticket to Colorado Springs." Cat listened for a moment and nodded. "Coach is fine. I just need to get there in a hurry. My father died and I need to be with my mother."

A little more listening and Cat hung up the phone to go pack. She had just over two hours to get to the airport. Ten minutes later, she had packed and left a note for Rachel and David and called a taxi. Soon, she was on her way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Janet was sitting in her living room, surrounded by pictures of her Daniel together from their high school years. She had the book with the pictures they had exchanged in their freshman year sitting on her lap.

She remembered the conversation they had shared the day that the pictures had come in.

_Sitting out in the little common area behind the school, Daniel and Janet were eating lunch. No one else sat with them._

"_I'm so glad this school isn't like the last one. The last school I went to, the teachers didn't really like me all that much. I think they thought that I thought I was too good for some of their classes."_

"_I can't believe that. You just seem kind of shy to me." Janet didn't want to scare him off. She really liked this boy. She wanted to see him open up so that others could see the sweet and strong young man that she had seen._

"_I'm just a little scared to let anyone get too close. I've been bounced around from home to home for years."_

"_What happened? Where are your parents?"_

"_They died when I was about eight. My only family left is my grandfather and he doesn't want me."_

"_I'm sorry. Maybe this can be home to you for the rest of your school years anyway."_

"_I hope so. I'm getting tired of changing schools every few months."_

Janet put down the book and picked up the pile of letters. She pulled the very last one from the bottom. She opened it up.

_**Dear Janet,**_

_**I have been writing to you faithfully for fifteen months now and have not received any response. I hope that you are not mad at me but I must face the possibility that you no longer want anything to do with me.**_

_**Nick has told me that we may be able to come for a visit in a couple of months. We've actually been doing a lot of talking. It's a shame that it took me this long to get through to him about how I feel for you.**_

**_If when I come to visit, you don't want to see me, I will accept the fact that I have lost you. I just hope that you write to me before then so that Nick and I don't waste the airfare if you don't want to see me._**

_**Janet, I still love you and miss you very much. Please don't be angry with me. Tell me what's wrong and I'll try to fix it if I can.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Daniel**_

She couldn't help it. She started crying again, falling asleep with the letter clutched tightly to her chest.

* * *

At the Oklahoma City airport, Cat had already checked in and was waiting for the announcement to board the plane. She had been lucky to get a seat on this plane. It was the last available flight out for at least twenty-four hours.

She wasn't sure how her mother would take her just showing up out there in Colorado like this. She wasn't sure how her adoptive mother would take her leaving the way she had even though she had left a note explaining things to her.

Cat only knew one thing at this point in time. She was needed. Her real mother needed her right now and she planned on being there for her. She could stay there for a while until she was old enough to sign in to the Academy. It would be a couple of years at least and maybe by then both of them could have gotten on with their lives.

"Now boarding Flight 402 nonstop to Colorado Springs." Cat picked up her bag and got on the plane, knowing that she was going to have to make some serious explanations when she got to Janet's house.

* * *

She stepped out of the airport and flagged down a taxi. She gave him her mother's address and settled back.

When he pulled up to the house, the first thing Cat noticed was that her mom's car wasn't in the driveway. She went up to the house and pulled out the key that Janet had sent her.

"Just in case," Janet had said. She hadn't been sure what kind of situation might arise but wanted to make sure that her daughter had a way to get inside if she needed it.

She walked in the front door and dropped her bag on the couch. Going immediately to the phone in the kitchen, the young woman pulled out the makings for a sandwich and fixed herself a couple while dialing the number Janet had given her to get a hold of her at work.

"Switchboard."

"I need to speak with Janet Frasier please. I believe she's in her on-base quarters."

"Just a moment. I'll connect you." A soft click and a sleepy voice came on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's Cat."

"Cat? What are you doing? How did you know where to find me?"

"Mom, it's kind obvious that you're not here at your house. After all, if you were I would be talking to you face to face."

"You're at my house? How did you get here?"

"I did it the same way I managed to come out here a couple of summers ago. I left a note for Rachel and David. They know where I am. Maybe not the why but they know where I am and how to get a hold of me if needed."

"Okay. Just make yourself comfortable and I'll try to be home soon."

"Okay, Mom. I'll see you when you get here."

Cat hung up the phone and sat down in front of the computer.

After hanging up the phone, Janet decided to wash her face and go see if the test results were in from the initial exams yet.

* * *

She was walking down the hall and trying to figure out what to tell the general about why she had to leave the base that night when SG-1 would probably need her help to actually sleep the night through.

Having received the results from the lab, Janet headed out to find General Hammond. She found him walking down some stairs.

"General? I have a few more tests to run, but I got the results back from my initial exams."

"And?" was the general's response.

"Well apart from some small contusions, photosensitivity, which I can probably explain by the volcanic gases in the atmosphere, they're fine. Frankly, General, I am more worried about the post-traumatic symptoms."

"When your lives depend on each other, you form a very deep bond. Their's is a very dangerous job."

"Yes, of course, sir. It's just- I can't help but be concerned. Call it intuition …"

"The best thing we can do," Hammond interrupted, "is get them on another mission. I plan on putting them back on rotation as soon as I can assign a replacement for Dr. Jackson."

"No, sir, I don't agree. I want to keep them under observation for several days at least."

General Hammond was getting frustrated with Janet. "My experience, DOCTOR, is that it's best for all members of the surviving team to go …"

"No, sir. With all due respect, your experience does not include gate travel to another planet. Neither does anyone else's experience for that matter. Several days, I insist."

General Hammond sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to give in on this point. "Very well. I'll put them on stand-down for 7 days."

As he stepped into an elevator, Janet nodded to him. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

Janet went home that night hoping that spending a little time with her daughter would help her to snap out of her depression. She knew that the next day she would have to face the service for Daniel and she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

She walked through the door to find that her daughter had already fixed supper for the two of them and it smelled fantastic.

"Mom, is that you?" came Cat's voice from the kitchen.

"Yes. What's for supper?"

"Chicken lasagna. You had everything in the fridge and freezer. I figured it was the least I could do. Why don't you go hop in the shower and I'll set the table. By the time you get out, it should be ready."

"Okay, sweetie. It won't take me long."

"Take your time, mom."

Janet sighed and headed off to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. She hoped that it would help. She had been so strong in the past few hours that her back hurt.

Janet decided on her way back to the bathroom that she wanted a bath instead so that she could seriously relax. Once she had her water drawn and settled into it, she broke down crying helplessly. Daniel was gone. There was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

On the planet where SG-1 had lost Daniel, the man in question opened his eyes and looked around a room that looked much like a lab but with a lot of seaweed around. He was soaked and coughing up water every now and then.

"Jack? Sam … Teal'c? Anyone?" When he received no answer, he stood up to walk around hoping to find his friends somewhere in this place.

Daniel walked around the room for what seemed like forever before he realized that he was all alone in here. He sat down and put his head in his hands. _What happened? Where are they? Are they dead? Are they somewhere else here that I just can't find?_

* * *

Janet had gotten ready to go into the base in her blues. Cat was sitting at the table with a notebook spread out on the table in front of her.

"I wish I could take you with me, honey. But no one else there knows about you and that might make it a little difficult to get things set up for you."

"I understand, mom. Tonight, you and I can have our own private memorial for Dad. We can dig out all of those old pictures you hide in the back of your closet and you can tell me all the stories you remember about him." Cat smiled sadly, wishing that she could go with her mother, knowing that she would need all the support that she could get throughout the day.

Janet smiled sadly before hugging her daughter and leaving for the base.

Janet stumbled out of the base late that night. She had had to attend not only the funeral but had to spend some time after the wake comforting Sam. Sam seemed to be having the hardest time dealing with Daniel's death. It wasn't fair. It wasn't Sam's fault and it wasn't Jack's fault. It wasn't Teal'c's fault but Janet knew that all of them blamed themselves for not bringing Daniel back.

"Janet, I'm so sorry. So sorry we couldn't bring him back for you," Sam had said while they sat out behind the colonel's house during the wake. "I wish we had." Sam had tears in her eyes and couldn't stop feeling that she had done something wrong.

"Not your fault, Sam. I want you to listen to me on this one. This whole situation is not your fault. There was nothing you could have done."

Sam just nodded and sniffled. "I just wish …"

"So do I, Sam. So do I."

* * *

Meanwhile, Daniel had been looking for the others and trying to find a way out of wherever it was he was at. As he was squeezing the water out of his clothes, he felt someone or something behind him. He turned around slowly to see a large bluish green creature.

Pointing to himself, he started, "Daniel. Daniel Jackson. You?" When he received no answer, Daniel tried to ask a question. "My friends, the others who came here with me …"

However, the creature still didn't answer as he opened up a part of the wall where there appeared to be many sticks drawn in different forms on the screen that was behind the wall. Daniel looked at the wall and then at the creature, unsure of what he wanted. When the creature pointed at the wall, Daniel shrugged and walked over to the wall.

"It's a very old Earth writing. It's cuneiform. It's the first kind of writing we ever found on … on my world." When Daniel looked at the creature only to have it point at the wall, Daniel continued. "Okay. It's Acadians, not Sumerian, so let me think. 'Reveal… Fate…. Omoroca.' Reveal fate Omoroca. Reveal fate Omoroca? Omoroca? What is that? That's you?" The creature walked up so close to Daniel that it was almost touching the archeologist. "No. Something else? Reveal fate Omoroca. I'm sorry. I don't know what you want me to do."

The creature lifted its hand and out of the center of it a bright light shot out at Daniel, sending him flying across the room to be stopped by the wall.

"I don't know what you want me to do! I don't understand!" Daniel hadn't been this scared in a long time. The creature came to stand over him making hissing noises. _I'm sorry, Janet. I'm so sorry._

Later on, Daniel was given a much larger section of wall to decipher.

"'If a free man accuses another of murder, and fails to prove, the accuser shall be put to death.' Okay. That's interesting; now what the hell does it mean?" When the creature simply points back to the writing, Daniel sighs. "Yeah, yeah. I know what it – it is, it's the legal code to some Babylonian king, probably around 200 B.C. The question is what does it have to do with me." The creature just stared at him. "I want to see my friends. I'm … I'm not going to translate another word of this until you…"

"What speech?" Daniel was surprised. So this creature did have vocal capabilities after all.

"What? This one? It's Acadian."

"What speech?"

"Oh, Oh, oh, it's English. It's much more modern …"

"What fate Omoroca?"

"I …I don't…I don't … I don't know. Look, my friends and I, we come here in peace. We're…. We're explorers. We'll share information if we have it."

The creature seemed to be getting exasperated. "What fate Omoroca?"

"I … I … I don't… I don't know!"

The creature then showed Daniel a cup of something to eat and a place to lay down to sleep. Then, he turned to leave but stopped when Daniel spoke. "Look, um, I can't … I can't tell you what I don't know."

The creature turned around. "You will or you will die!" Fear and shock clearly sat on Daniel's face as the creature left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Never will be. Just borrowing them for a little while. Won't make any money off this so don't bother suing me. It won't do any good.

SUMMARY: This chapter takes place a little farther down the road. I've skipped the episodes 'Thor's Hammer', 'Torment of Tantalus', and 'Bloodlines'. That leads us to 'Fire and Water', the first episode where we see a "dead" Daniel. Daniel and Janet are a couple and they're getting closer to each other all the time. Janet hasn't told him about the fact that she bore him a daughter several years ago. Their daughter is now 14 years old. She's about to graduate high school and has decided that she wants to attend the Air Force Academy. Of course she can't do that until she turns at least seventeen. Janet is torn up inside trying to figure out how to tell Daniel that he's a father. All the while, Daniel notices that something's bothering Janet when they're together but doesn't know what it is. She changes the subject every time that he asks.

FEEDBACK: I thrive on it. Thank you so much to all those who have already reviewed. I'm begging you all to hold on. I'm trying to write more but the muse wants me to skip to season 4 already and that wouldn't be fair.

A/N: This is a challenge response. It's actually a cross challenge for two separate challenges posted on the Daniel/Janet Challenge Archive. The first one deals with Daniel and Janet knowing each other before the SGC. The second one deals with Janet's death. It involves the fact that Janet's body wasn't brought back from the planet. What if Janet's not dead anymore? What if she was put in a sarcophagus? What if, after that, she was turned? Maybe she could be, maybe not. If she was, could Daniel (or all of SG1 for that matter) save her?

DEDICATION: I should have put this on the first chapter. This story is dedicated to Teryl Rothery, whose comments at a convention inspired the challenge regarding Janet not being brought back from 666 to be posted. It's also dedicated to all the people who would love to see Janet come back in any form.

**  
****Janet **sat in the living room with Cat looking at her old high school yearbook. Seeing some of the old pictures of her and Daniel just about brought her to tears while making her smile at the same time.

"What was Dad like in high school?"

"He was brainy even then. He used to go with his grandfather for summers in Egypt or wherever Nick was excavating that year. He would come back with the most wonderful stories. Telling me all about whatever foreign country he'd been in and how much he'd learned." Her tears started then. "But he never failed to tell me how much he'd missed me. He sent me letters every single summer and I waited for them. I knew that each week I'd get another letter and no one ever went to the mailbox before I did."

"What happened after your senior year?"

"Nick picked Daniel up a few days before graduation to take him on an important dig in Egypt. He wrote to me but my parents got the mail before I did. I was busy with college preparations and didn't have the chance to beat them to it. They never thought Daniel was good enough for me. They wanted me to settle down with someone that was a little more stable, as they called it. They caught his letters and kept them from me. Of course, that was the summer I was pregnant with you. Daniel had given me the best graduation gift ever. I didn't realize it at the time but you are the best part of my life. Daniel had given me a way to forever remember him no matter what."

"So how did you and Kevin end up together?" Cat couldn't believe that her mother loved Daniel so much and yet had chosen to be with someone else.

"Kevin and I started dating after graduation. He stood by me even when I gave birth to you. He watched me with you and decided he wanted to be a permanent part of our lives. With my parents keeping Daniel's letters from me, I thought he didn't want anything to do with me for the longest time. He came home when you were about a year old. I had just finished my first year in premed. I had no idea he was going to be coming and we were celebrating my excellent grades when he showed up. I was sitting next to Kevin and that was when Kevin proposed to me. I accepted. It was childish really but at the time I wanted Daniel to see that I hadn't put my entire life on hold in order to wait for him. At the time, he didn't know about you. He never knew that I had even been pregnant. I was so angry at him that I didn't even tell him then."

Cat was curious about what had happened when her mom had first been assigned to the same command as Daniel. "How did he react when he saw that you had been assigned to the same command as him?"

"He was cold to me at first. I begged him to meet me somewhere so that we could talk. He told me that we didn't know each other well enough to be able to meet somewhere to talk about anything. He didn't want to see me at all. I cried after giving him his post mission exam. That was how I got to know Captain Carter. She came in for her exam and found me in tears. We talked and started getting closer. We're now good friends."

"I'm so glad you didn't abandon me when you gave me up for adoption, Mom. I just wish I had been given the chance to know my real father."

"So do I, sweetheart. So do I." Janet wrapped her arms around her daughter and the two cried.

**  
****Daniel** sat bolt upright on the little slab that he had been given to sleep on. _What was that I saw? Janet and some young woman sitting in Janet's living room, talking and crying. Janet had her old yearbooks out and pictures all around her. But why were they crying? Who was the young woman sitting there with Janet?_

He decided he wouldn't get much more sleep and got up to look around the room.

After a little while, the creature came in. Daniel turned to him immediately. "Where are my friends? Are they alive? Are they here somewhere? I demand that I be allowed to speak to them."

"They are gone."

"No. They would not leave without me."

"You are no more." A chill went through Daniel. This creature couldn't mean what it was implying.

"They think that I'm …"

"This memory I gave them so they would not return."

Daniel was getting angry now. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"You are oldest. You know of Babylon. What fate Omoroca?"

Daniel took a deep breath, not that it helped to calm him down when this creature had just told him that his friends thought he was dead and they wouldn't be coming back for him. "Okay. Okay. If my life is on the line here, I need to know more. What is Omoroca? WHO is Omoroca?"

Now it was the creature's turn to get upset. "My MATE!"

"What? On Earth? In Babylon?"

"Yes."

"And you don't know what's happened to her? That was 4,000 years ago."

"Knowledge. You have knowledge!"

"Of Babylon, yes, but only a small amount of knowledge has survived all that time!"

The creature placed his hand on Daniel's head. "The knowledge is there. In your mind."

"Okay. You're asking me to remember something … that happened thousands and thousands of years before I was born. To tell you something that I couldn't possibly know!"

The creature was angry again. "You deceive!"

"Why? God, why, why, why would I do that?" Daniel was beyond angry now.

"You serve the Goa'uld!"

"No! No! Now I lost my wife, my, my mate, because of the Goa'uld! And I despise them for that!"

"Then tell me… what FATE?"

Daniel was exasperated. "I DON'T KNOW!" As the creature walked off, Daniel repeated himself a little more softly. "I don't know!"

**  
****Janet** and Cat woke up the next morning a little sore and discovered that they had fallen asleep on the floor surrounded by pictures and yearbooks. As Cat started picking up the pictures and all, Janet went to get ready for work.

She came back out to find the living room almost picked up and a cup of coffee waiting for her. "I know you don't have time for breakfast, mom. I figured you'd want at least a cup of coffee before work." Janet smiled gratefully and took the steaming cup from her daughter. "Just promise me that you'll take an early lunch."

"Someone might think you were the mother here the way you try to take care of me." Both of them laughed a little and Janet left for work.

**  
Later** that day, the petite doctor found herself surrounded by the remaining members of SG-1.

"Well your brain chemistry has been seriously compromised. All of you had abnormally low levels of serotonin."

"Which means …?" Jack questioned.

"It's a neurotransmitter that affects moods. Now low levels would account for depression, but not these other effects. Now I want you to take a look at this." She led them to a computer with a picture of a brain on it. "This dark spot here appears on all of your scans. Now it's almost too small an anomaly to worry about but the fact that it's on virtually the same part of the cortex …"

Suddenly, an alarm went off and the announcement of an off world activation went out over the PA system. Jack, Sam and Teal'c ran out of the infirmary. Janet ran after them. "Colonel? Wait!" She motioned at a med tech and a guard to follow her. "One of you!" They followed the team into the embarkation room. The three were staring at a member of SG-6 who had taken off his helmet.

"Colonel? What … what are you looking for?"

Jack looked confused. "I just … I thought …"

Teal'c continued the thought. "Daniel Jackson was returning."

"Oh my God. I thought the same thing… why? Is he gone or isn't he?" Sam was almost in tears. She had no more clue as to what was happening then anyone else.

Janet was confused. "You … you saw it happen."

"Somebody want to tell me what the hell is going on because I am starting to lose it here."

Just then General Hammond came into the gate room. "Doctor?"

"General Hammond, there seems to be some questions in their minds on whether of not Dr. Jackson is dead."

The general looked at his flagship team. "You three were the only witnesses. If you are denying what you saw …"

"No sir. I saw him die. We all did. I know he's gone. But I know he's still alive. Sir, we have got to go backkkkk!" Jack almost doubled over holding his head in pain.

The general took command of the situation. "You're not going anywhere but the infirmary!" Hammond turned to Janet as Sam and a med tech helped Jack out of the gate room. "I want to know what's going on, Doctor. One of our people could still be out there."

Janet nodded. "Yes, sir." _I want to know what's going on myself. If there's a chance that Daniel's still alive, I have to help them find him._

**  
Daniel** was trying to find a way out of the room when the creature came in through the window. "You cannot leave this place." Daniel rolled his eyes and dropped his head against the wall. "You will tell me all you know of Babylon."

"Do you know how much has been lost? Great libraries burned to the ground. Cities destroyed by wars. Most of our history is buried in time."

"You are afraid."

"Yes. Yes. I'm afraid. I'm afraid you are asking the impossible of me and you will not allow me to return home."

"Omoroca was afraid."

"On … on Earth?"

"Yes."

"Of what? Of whom? I mean… give me something to work with here. A time frame!"

"Babylon."

"A, a name. A name of someone she spoke of."

"Belus."

"Belus … Belus… Belus… something… yes. Yes … um… Belus something. Yes, in the writing of Berosus, a contemporary of Alexander the Great, he studied some very old Babylonian text, Pre-fluuu, Grrr. Tell me more."

"Omoroca feared Belus."

"Yes, he was a conqueror. Tell me more. I need more. Come on … come on you can't expect me to remember every book, every text that I studied ten or twelve years ago! Look. Come back to Earth with me. My books, my library, there all there!"

"You serve the Goa'uld!"

Daniel was getting frustrated again. "NO! God, no! How many times do I have to tell you, no!"

"It is the fate of Humans. That Omoroca could not prevent."

"Omoroca came to Earth to fight the Goa'uld? That is why she came to Earth?"

"Yes."

"Then my people owe her a great debt."

"She failed."

"No. There was a rebellion, an uprising in Ancient Egypt. I mean maybe she helped plant the seed."

"Goa'uld are among you, within you!"

"Teal'c? You think because Teal'c carries around a larval Goa'uld … No, you see he joined us in the fight AGAINST the Goa'uld. You see in the years, the thousands of years since Omoroca was there, we have become a civilization that rival that of the Goa'uld. That's how far we have come. We are free! If you would just come back with me, I can show you!"

"Knowledge is here!" the creature stated again, putting both his hands on Daniel's head.

**  
Janet** had just gotten home to find Cat sitting in the kitchen having a cup of tea. She looked deep in thought. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Rachel called. She wanted to know what was happening. I told her. She wasn't happy that you still hadn't told Dad about me." She looked up at Janet. "She wants me to come home."

"What?" Janet was in shock.

"She doesn't think me being here is helping anyone. She wants me to come home to help take care of the other kids. Besides, she thinks I should get college work started."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I'd already gone to the Academy to get information and was filling out the paperwork to get registered." When Janet gave her a look that asked why she had lied, she continued. "I wasn't lying. I went this morning on the bus to start the whole process. They even told me that it might be possible to get me into the next fall semester. With your permission of course. When I told Rachel that, she said she'd never give permission to go to the Academy before I turned seventeen. Mom, she swore that she would get an injunction to keep me from going."

"I can't believe it. She said that?" Janet thought back on the years that she had been watching Cat grow up. Rachel had never seemed the controlling type. Maybe something had happened.

"I don't know what I've done so wrong that she wants to deny me this. She's always known it's what I wanted. I've been telling her since I was ten that I wanted to follow in your footsteps. Am I bad for wanting to be with you because Dad died?" The look on Cat's face was not one anyone would expect to see from a young woman of fifteen. It was a look more suited to a much younger face, maybe seven or eight. She just didn't understand what the problem was.

Janet sat down next to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. Cat just buried her face in her mother's shoulder and cried.

**  
"My friends**, the others who came with me, you made them think that I was …"

"Lost to them."

"Dead." Daniel didn't want to mince words. He wanted to go home. He had to make this creature see reason.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I gave them the memory of your death."

An idea came to Daniel. "If you can influence memory like that, why don't you search my mind. You say that the memory is in there; that I must have come across it years ago and I just don't remember it."

"Yes."

"Then take it! I mean if you have the power, if you have the technology, use it."

"It would damage."

"Well given my options, I am willing to take the risk." _Especially if it gets me back to Janet._

"I am not."

Daniel was confused. He placed his hand on the creature's shoulder. "Look… I don't have 4000 years. Maybe you can afford to search all that time, but I can't."

"There will be much pain. You may die."

"Well, I would rather die than live with the knowledge that I would never see my wife or my friends again."

**  
Janet** stumbled into the house after a particularly grueling day at the mountain. She had found out that the team had believed they were only on the planet for thirty minutes when they had been there for almost four hours. Sam had undergone hypnosis only to discover they had left Daniel behind.

It had been at that moment that Janet had left the infirmary for her quarters. She used the excuse of being tired. She locked the door behind her and slumped to the floor in tears. She wasn't sure how long she had sat there before Sam had come looking for her.

She was relieved when she heard that General Hammond had already approved a return trip to find Daniel. That was when she left the base to go home to her daughter.

"Cat?" she called walking into the house. She had to tell her daughter that her father might not be dead after all.

"In here, Mom." The teen was in the kitchen again. She seemed to spend a lot of time in there, either cooking or cleaning. This time she was writing something.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?"

"Writing a couple of different Congressmen. I figure if I'm going to get into the Academy early, I need all the backup I can get." She looked up at her mother with a smile only to feel it die under the look on Janet's face. "What is it? Is it news about Dad?"

"He might be alive. The team underwent hypnosis this afternoon and realized that somehow, they left him behind. The general's already okayed the return trip to find him and bring him home."

Cat jumped up and wrapped her arms around her mother. She was happy. She would get her chance to meet her father yet.

**  
Daniel **was sitting in a chair leaned back so that he was facing up. His head was strapped down and he held onto the seat of the chair. "The memory of your history, your race, is within you. Beneath the surface."

"I hope so."

"You may be damaged."

"I understand."

"You could die."

"Well, we don't really have a choice do we."

The creature walked to what seemed to be the control panel. "Remember Omoroca." When he turned on the machine, Daniel saw two blue lasers streaming toward the sides of his head.

"Omoroca. Omoroca. And in that place there was Omoroca… A woman who came forth from the heavenly egg…" His voice was getting louder and he was obviously in pain. "Ow. Oh … I can't!"

As it dialed the machine higher, the creature said only one word. "More."

"I can't! Who walked among men by day… but at night…. She would retreat to the great sea to … sleep. One of the beings called Onuses…"

"Yes."

"Omoroca…"

"Yes."

"Omoroca!"

"More!" The beam's intensity grew and Daniel screamed.

"The god Belus came down unto Babylon… Unto the place of Omoroca… and cut the woman asunder! Oh God! Oh God he killed her! Oh! Oh! Oh! Ohhhh!"

For a moment, the creature seemed shocked before remembering Daniel. He turned off the laser. As he started to remove the straps, Daniel was crying.

"Oh! Oh …. I'm sorry… I'm sorry. That's all I ever knew. I swear." He had calmed down to the point where he was just breathing very hard.

"Belus."

"He was a Goa'uld."

"Yes. He murdered… my love!"

"I'm sorry."

Daniel watched as the creature shook a moment before lifting his head and starting to sob loudly.

Before long, Daniel watched as the creature left the room. He walked to the window. With a couple of touches to what appeared to be a window, he discovered that he could walk right through it. He started into the water and started swimming for the surface.

He came up to see Jack, Sam and Teal'c on the beach with weapons trained on the creature. He takes a second to gasp for air before yelling at his friends. "Don't shoot!"

With a cough, he swam for the beach. He stumbled on the sand and stood next to the creature. "Nem, you have your answer. Now let us go."

"You may go."

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you the answer you wanted."

"I am sorry also."

"We could still become friends. Your people … and… and…. Mine."

"That's why we were here. We meant no harm." Sam was just relieved that Daniel was alive and coming home with them.

"Perhaps… in … time."

Daniel understood. "Right." He knew that Nem needed a chance to grieve for the mate he had been searching for in vain for so long.

"And in time Daniel, you will find what fate… Sha're."

Daniel nodded and Nem went back to his underwater home. SG-1 watched him go. Sam smiled and walked up to Daniel, followed by the others.

"Ah this… this is a long story."

"Yeah. I bet!"

Jack smiled at him. "Tell us about it over sushi?"

"That's funny. Uh I will, after I go get some sleep." Daniel started to head for the Stargate. The rest of his team followed smiling.

"Ah… home… yeah… about that apartment…"

Daniel turned a little. "Oh you didn't!"

"Uh… the day after the memorial service." At least she had the good grace to look embarrassed.

"Memorial service?"

"The colonel said some really nice things."

"He – he did. He did?"

They laughed a little as they dialed the gate to go home.

**  
Janet** was waiting in her quarters for Daniel when he got back. He knew she would be and went straight there after a hot shower.

Neither one said a word; they just wrapped themselves around each other and held each other for a long moment before sitting down on the bed.

"Lay down, Daniel. You know I won't be happy unless I check you over myself."

He chuckled tiredly as he lay down so Janet could reassure herself that he was actually fine as had been said by the head nurse.

Once she was satisfied, she lay down next to him. They fell asleep like that until there came a knock on the door.

Janet jumped out of bed to keep the person from waking Daniel up. He had told her what had happened and she decided that he needed a lot more sleep.

"Yes?" she asked, opening the door to see an MP standing there with a look that said he had bad news for her.

"Doctor Frasier, we just got a phone call from the local authorities. Your off-base home was broken into today. Apparently, the young lady that was there was injured trying to fight off the intruder. She's been taken to the Academy Hospital."

Janet didn't realize that she had cried out when she heard that Cat was hurt and at the hospital: not until Daniel stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. That was when she noticed that tears were streaming down her face.

"We'll go now," he said softly. "Come on, Jan." The two of them walked out of the room and then, Janet took off on a run. Daniel could only run after her.

**  
****Daniel** had driven to the Academy in almost record time. Janet, the whole time, was crying and rocking back and forth. She kept muttering. He thought it sounded like she was saying, "No. This can't be happening. I just got him back and now her? Why? Why does this sort of thing always happen to me?"

Once they got to the hospital, Janet was out of the car almost before it stopped and running for the door. Daniel caught up to her at the desk. "I'm looking for a young lady who was brought in just a short time ago. Catherine Linthrop."

The nurse looked up and recognized Janet immediately. She spouted off a room number and Janet took off with Daniel in tow.

Janet stood outside the room the nurse had told her that her daughter was in. She was almost afraid to go in. She didn't want to see what that bastard had done to her little girl. Daniel wasn't sure what was going on so he just waited behind her.

"Are you going in, Janet?" he asked softly. He hated seeing her like this. He didn't know what had caused it but he wanted it to go away.

"I'm scared." Daniel reached out and opened the door, swinging it wide enough for both of them to see the young woman unconscious on the bed. Janet walked in and looked at the monitors before even glancing at the girl on the bed.

The petite doctor sat down on the bed and brushed the hair away from the girl's eyes as Daniel watched in amazement. "Who is she, Janet?"

Without looking up, she answered. This had not been the way she wanted them to meet. "This is our daughter, Daniel. Catherine Elizabeth."


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Never will be. Just borrowing them for a little while. Won't make any money off this so don't bother suing me. It won't do any good.

SUMMARY: This chapter is in between 'Fire and Ice' and 'Hathor'. Daniel has discovered that he has a daughter who is fourteen. How will he react when he realizes that Janet never told him about his daughter all those years ago?

FEEDBACK: I thrive on it. Thank you so much to all those who have already reviewed. I'm begging you all to hold on. I'm trying to write more but the muse wants me to skip to season 4 already and that wouldn't be fair.

A/N: This is a challenge response. It's actually a cross challenge for two separate challenges posted on the Daniel/Janet Challenge Archive. The first one deals with Daniel and Janet knowing each other before the SGC. The second one deals with Janet's death. It involves the fact that Janet's body wasn't brought back from the planet. What if Janet's not dead anymore? What if she was put in a sarcophagus? What if, after that, she was turned? Maybe she could be, maybe not. If she was, could Daniel (or all of SG1 for that matter) save her?

DEDICATION: I should have put this on the first chapter. This story is dedicated to Teryl Rothery, whose comments at a convention inspired the challenge regarding Janet not being brought back from 666 to be posted. It's also dedicated to all the people who would love to see Janet come back in any form.

* * *

"What do you mean 'our daughter'?" Daniel asked. He wasn't sure that he'd heard Janet right. Was she really implying that this young woman was his daughter?

"Ours, Daniel. Yours and mine. Remember that one night just before Nicholas picked you up for the summer after our senior year?" Daniel nodded. "That was when it happened. I found out about a month later that I was pregnant. The family across the street agreed to adopt her. Of course, she always knew that I was her birth mother."

"This is my daughter?" Daniel's incredulous voice brought tears to Janet's eyes. "Does she know about me?"

"Of course. I would never lie to her about you. She knows that you're her father. That's why she's here. I called her because we thought that you were dead and I wanted her to know. She came out here to help me through this."

"You never said anything. Not even when I came to see you."

"Daniel, you have to understand. I hadn't received even one letter from you and I thought you were too wrapped up in whatever Nicholas had you doing to even think about me."

"I sent you letters every week," he protested. Before Janet could say another word, Daniel stormed out of the room and left the hospital.

Janet just put her head down on Cat's bed and cried.

* * *

When Janet returned to the base later that afternoon, Daniel had locked himself away in his lab, ostensibly trying to translate some piece of alien technology brought back by one of the teams.

Sam was worried because Daniel wouldn't open his door for anyone. He had spoken to no one when he got there and hadn't even come out for lunch.

Entering Janet's office, Sam was even more worried to see the look on her friend's face. Janet looked, for all the world, as if someone had just killed her best friend.

"Janet, what's wrong?" Sam put her hand on Janet's shoulder.

"Daniel hates me." The whispered words were filled with guilt and remorse. Sam felt something heavy settle in the area of her heart. What had her friends done to each other to make them act like this?

"How can you say that?"

"Today, he came to see me after he was checked out after you guys brought him back. We fell asleep in my quarters. An SF knocked on the door and told me that the young lady that had been staying at my house was injured during an attempted break-in. Daniel took me to the hospital. I told him that the young woman was his daughter. He thinks I kept her from him on purpose." She looked up at Sam. "He hates me now. And I think he's right to." Janet hung her head.

"Janet, just give him some time to adjust to this information. He'll come round. You'll see."

"I hope you're right, Sam. I just got him back. I don't know if I can survive losing him again."

* * *

Daniel went out of his way to avoid Janet for the next several days. Janet was disconsolate; she wanted to talk to Daniel and yet he wouldn't even look at her.

Janet had had enough of this. She took a deep breath and knocked on the general's door.

"Come."

Walking in, Janet held herself tall. "Sir, I'd like to request a transfer."

"Dr. Frasier? Why?" The general was completely taken by surprise.

"I can't work under these conditions anymore."

"What conditions? Are you referring to the way Dr. Jackson is avoiding you?" At Janet's shocked face, the general nodded. "Everyone's noticed. I'll tell you what. How about I give you some leave? I know for a fact that you haven't taken any in at least a year. Take a couple of weeks off and we'll see what happens from there."

"Thank you, sir. I hope that things clear up between Dr. Jackson and myself before I come back. I do enjoy this assignment."

"I'm glad. Go on. And before you come back, bring your daughter by so that we can set up some clearance for her. Just to be on the safe side."

Janet heaved a sigh of relief. She hadn't really wanted to do this but she was tired of trying to stay out of Daniel's way.

"Yes, sir." Janet turned and was on her way out the door when a thought occurred to her. "Sir, I just want you to know that I really appreciate this."

General Hammond nodded and, before he could say another word to the woman, she had walked out the door closing it quietly behind her.

* * *

Janet spent the day sleeping in her room after crying brokenly for hours. Cat had stayed away from her because she wanted her mom to be able to figure things out for herself. She knew that Janet could handle this on her own and she didn't want her mom to feel crowded.

Of course, when she realized that Janet was asleep, she sat down in the living room and thought about what these two were putting each other through.

"Something had better change soon. Or else I'll have to step in and do something about it," Cat vowed to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Never will be. Just borrowing them for a little while. Won't make any money off this so don't bother suing me. It won't do any good.

SUMMARY: This chapter is in between 'Fire and Ice' and 'Hathor'. Daniel has discovered that he has a daughter who is fourteen. How will he react when he realizes that Janet never told him about his daughter all those years ago?

FEEDBACK: I thrive on it. Thank you so much to all those who have already reviewed. I'm begging you all to hold on. I'm trying to write more but the muse wants me to skip to season 4 already and that wouldn't be fair.

A/N: This is a challenge response. It's actually a cross challenge for two separate challenges posted on the Daniel/Janet Challenge Archive. The first one deals with Daniel and Janet knowing each other before the SGC. The second one deals with Janet's death. It involves the fact that Janet's body wasn't brought back from the planet. What if Janet's not dead anymore? What if she was put in a sarcophagus? What if, after that, she was turned? Maybe she could be, maybe not. If she was, could Daniel (or all of SG1 for that matter) save her?

DEDICATION: I should have put this on the first chapter. This story is dedicated to Teryl Rothery, whose comments at a convention inspired the challenge regarding Janet not being brought back from 666 to be posted. It's also dedicated to all the people who would love to see Janet come back in any form.

* * *

Cat had taken to watching out for her mother while she was on leave. She seemed to be doing okay. After the first couple of days, it was as if nothing had happened between her and Daniel.

Then, it happened. Cat was at home one night when Janet decided to go out and get some pizza and ice cream for a girls' night in. They would watch some movies and pig out on junk food. She knew her mom was cool but couldn't have guessed that she still at times thought like a teenager.

The next thing Cat knew, two policemen were at the door telling her that her mother had been badly hurt in a car accident. Apparently, a drunk driver had hit her as she was pulling out of the grocery store parking lot. They had found her license on the front seat next to her.

"Thank you, officers. Is she at the Academy hospital?"

"Yes. It was the closest one to where the accident happened and we thought that since she was Air Force, it would be better to have her colleagues helping her. Is there anyone we can call to come get you?"

"I have a few phone calls to make. Thank you though." With that, the officers left and Cat walked to the phone as if in a trance. She pulled out the phone book that her mother left beside the phone and dialed the first number in there.

"General Hammond please." After a moment, she heard the voice of her mother's commanding officer.

"This is General Hammond. Who is this?"

"This is Catherine – Frasier." She decided that it would be better if she used her mother's name this time. "I wanted to let you know that Mom was in a car accident. She's at the Academy hospital. I'm about to call a taxi to come get me to take me over there."

"Don't worry about that. I'll send Captain Carter over. She'll take you to see your mother. I'm sure she'll want to be there too." His kindness brought tears to the young woman's eyes.

"Thank you, sir." Cat found herself starting to cry. She didn't know what was going on with the world right then. Her mom and dad weren't talking to each other and now she didn't even know if her mom was alright. "Could you tell her to hurry, sir? I don't know how Mom is."

"Of course, honey. She'll be there in just a few minutes." They hung up.

* * *

"Captain Carter to the general's office. Captain Carter to the general's office."

Sam put down what she was working on and left her lab. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on and why the general would want to see her.

Knocking on the door, she told herself that it could be that bad. She'd been doing a good job. "Enter."

"Sir? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Captain. I want you to go over to Dr. Frasier's house and pick up her daughter. Apparently, the doctor was in a car accident tonight and she's at the Academy hospital. Her daughter doesn't know how she is. I'd like you to go with her to the hospital and find out how Janet is. Call me when you know something." He was debating whether or not to tell Daniel what had happened to Janet and decided to wait until he knew how she was.

"Yes, sir. Are you going to tell Daniel?"

"Not right away. I'll tell him after you call me."

"Yes, sir." She turned and left the office, heading to her lab just long enough to grab her keys and license before leaving for the surface. Once there, she all but ran to her car. She was worried about Janet and the young lady that was her daughter.

* * *

Not ten minutes after being told about what had happened to Janet, Sam knocked on her friend's door only to have it opened by the teary-eyed teenager. "Hi. I'm Sam. I'm a good friend of your mom's. How about I take you to the hospital and we'll talk later?"

Cat nodded and climbed into Sam's car. The two traveled to the hospital in silence.

They arrived at the hospital and Cat immediately went to the desk to ask where her mother was. They were told to wait in the waiting room and the doctor would be with them soon.

Cat was terrified sitting there next to Sam, just waiting for the doctor to come out and tell her that her mother was alright. Sam found herself taking the teenager's hand as if to offer some silent comfort. Cat didn't even think; she just turned into Sam's embrace and started crying.

* * *

Back at the mountain, Daniel went looking for Sam. He had a question to ask her and was hoping that she'd have the answer for him.

When he didn't find her in her lab, he went to ask Jack if he'd seen her lately. "I saw her leaving and she didn't slow down when I yelled for her. It must have been important. She'll be back later." Jack turned around to leave. But he only took a couple of steps before he turned back. "She was called to General Hammond's office just before she left. He might know."

"Thanks, Jack." Daniel headed up to the general's office.

"Come in," called the general when Daniel knocked. He was rather surprised to see the young archeologist in the doorway. "Can I help you, Dr. Jackson?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Captain Carter went and when she'll be back."

"She had to attend to –" The general stopped to think for a minute, then decided to tell the young man the truth. "She went to the Academy hospital. I received a phone call just a little while ago that Janet had been rushed to there after a car accident. I thought it best if Sam went to Janet's house to pick up her daughter and take her to the hospital."

Daniel's face went white. "A car accident? How is she?"

"We don't know yet, son." Before the general even finished his sentence, Daniel had taken off.

* * *

Daniel walked into the waiting room where Cat and Sam were sitting. He stood just looking at them for a moment; until Cat looked up at him. "Daddy," she whispered as she stood up and moved toward him.

Daniel just opened up his arms and wrapped them around his daughter. She buried her face against his chest and let the tears fall. At least, she still had him.

"I'm here. I'm here." He just wanted her to stop crying. It was breaking his heart. She looked so much like Janet that he couldn't help but love her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed her away."

Sam stepped up to her friend. "Janet'll pull through this. She has too." Wrapping her arms around Daniel and Cat, Sam bowed her head.

That was how the doctor found them when he came out of surgery.

* * *

Daniel was sitting on one side of Janet and Cat was on the other with Sam standing right behind her when her eyes opened. "Daniel?" When she turned her head and saw her daughter sitting on her other side with Sam, tears welled up in Janet's eyes. "Is everyone here?"

"No. Apparently when the officers went to your house to tell Catherine, she immediately thought to call General Hammond. He sent me, thinking it best that I be here since we're such close friends," Sam started explaining.

"I went looking for Sam, wanting to ask her something. When I found out that she had spoken to the general just before she took off from the mountain in a big hurry, I asked him what was going on and he told me. I left for here right after that." He took a deep breath and hung his head. "I'm sorry, Janet. I'm so sorry. I just didn't know how to handle the news that I was a father to a fourteen year old girl."

"Daniel, don't." Janet's voice was almost as shaky as his. She didn't want him to blame himself for this. It wasn't his fault; it was the drunk driver's fault and she hoped he'd been arrested. "What about the guy that hit me?"

"According to the doctor, they brought him in too. He was declared DOA." Sam spoke at that point. She knew that they all needed to hear the words spoken aloud. She knew because she had pulled the doctor aside after Cat and Daniel had gone into the room. He had told her the truth about it, seeing no reason not to tell her if it might provide some kind of comfort.

"How do you feel, mom?" Cat was trying to keep her voice steady. She knew that she needed to know if there was anything wrong with her mother even though the doctor who had worked on her had said that she'd be fine.

"I'll be fine, sweetheart. Just fine. I promise. I'm not going to be going dancing anytime too soon, but I'll be fine." Janet watched as Daniel stepped from one side of the bed and put his hands on his daughter's shoulders. She reached out and took Cat's trembling hand in her own and smiled as Daniel reached out and put his hand over theirs.

Sam smiled at the sight of the family coming together as they were meant to be. They would be alright.


End file.
